


Before The Next Sunset

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Human Jack, Humour, Labyrinth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you call for the pookas, they will come and take you away.”  Jack had always deemed it nothing more than a bedtime story, until the night he mistakenly calls and his little sister is snatched away by a giant rabbit.  Now, Jack must race in the pooka’s tunnels to find his sister by the next sunset or else be forced to become a pooka himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this from the story verse theme for Jackrabbit week. I knew I wouldn't get the whole story done, but I planned to still work on this. The plot bunnies won't leave me alone.

It was supposed to be a story, an old folktale to tell at bedtime, and nothing more. “If you call for the pookas, they will come and take you away.” Jack had lost count of how many times his mother had told him the story as a child. It was an odd tale, no one else in the village had even heard of a pooka. However, the story had been passed down in Jack’s family for over a century.

Several generations back, some ancestor of Jack’s had supposedly been taken away by the pooka - or at least that’s what his mother said. His mother had always looked quite serious when she said it, but to Jack it was nothing more than an amusing game.

He told his friends the tale and they couldn’t resist the urge to make a game out of it. Jack and his friends would dare each other to call for the pookas to come and whisk them away. There would be a linger of fear, in case the story was somehow true, but when nothing happened Jack and his friends would laugh themselves silly. It was just a game, and nothing more.

It was also fun to tease his younger sister, Mary, who took the stories far too seriously just like their mother. It was just her and him alone in their home while their parents were at a village meeting - a perfect time for some innocent fun. Mary had asked for a story, so Jack told her one.

He grinned as Mary’s eyes widened in disbelief. “He’ll really come and take me away?”

“Only if you ask them, at least according to mother,” Jack had said. Oh, why not exaggerate it a little. “Or if someone else asks them to.”

Mary looked horrified, but then scowled. “Jack, that’s not funny.”

“What Mary,” Jack teased as he lifted her into his lap near the fire. “You don’t want me to call the pooka for you?”

Mary tugged at his shirt. “Jack, stop.”

Jack mockingly held his chin in deep thought. “I don’t know, I do want payback for you hitting me with that snowball earlier...”

“Jack!” Mary pleaded.

Jack grinned and held his hand above Mary’s head. It would be a fun trick. Call for the pooka and then tickle Mary as she gave a surprise cry. That’s what was supposed to happen.

“Great old and powerful pooka!” Jack declared. “I wish for you to come take my sister, Mary away.”

Before Jack could finish his trick, the wind threw the door wide open. A tornado of green leaves, strange for the middle of January, swirled around the siblings and blinded Jack. He wrapped his arms to shield Mary, but suddenly realized much to his horror there was no one in his lap any longer.

“Mary?!” Jack cried as the wind suddenly died and the door slammed shut. Jack blinked and his heart stopped as he rose from his chair.

His mother had said they would appear in the shape of a horse, goat or a rabbit. Jack had always laughed at the very idea of a large rabbit suddenly appearing before him. However, Jack was hardly laughing now. A giant rabbit was now standing in the middle of his home and Jack was certain it was twice the size of him. He wore a long cape with a hood that he pulled down.

The pooka had his arms neatly folded over his chest. He almost looked bored as he gave Jack a curt nod. “G’day, Mate.”

Jack swallowed. A dream, this had to be a dream, right? “T-the pooka?”

The pooka scoffed. “Correct, but my mates call me Bunny.”

“B-Bunny?” Jack stammered. 

He brushed the last bit of snow off his cape. “I got to admit, I’m surprised,” he looked at Jack curiously. “No one believes in pookas anymore, so what made you call me?”

Jack swallowed. “It was just a story my mother told-” He instinctively reached for his sister and then remembered she had vanished. Oh, no.

Jack no longer felt frightened and looked to Bunny. “Where is she?! Where’s Mary?!”

“In my warren,” Bunny stated simply as he moved towards the fire and warmed his paws. “Ya did ask me to take her.”

“That was a joke!” Jack snarled. “I didn’t mean it.”

Bunny’s eyes narrowed and sharply turned his head to Jack. “The rules of magic don’t care for the meaning or reasoning behind words.” He rubbed his paws together. “Words are power, whether ya meant them to have it or not.”

“B-but,” Jack stammered and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve called for pookas before, my friends have too, and you never came.”

Bunny looked puzzled. “Question, were you asking for yaself to be taken or each other?”

Jack opened and shut his mouth. He recalled all those games. In all the times Jack had done it before, it had always been to take himself away and the same had been for his friends. Until now, Jack had never asked to take someone else away.

“Before now, it’s always been myself. Not someone else.”

Bunny nodded. “That would be why I never heard ya request before. Seems ya family don’t remember how to properly call a pooka.” He brushed some leftover melted snow from his fur. “Ya can’t ask pookas to take you, someone else has to ask for you.” 

Bunny paused. “Although, the one exception if the caller was a child who was in needin’ of protection.”

Protection? Why on earth would a pooka care what happened to a child? Jack thought, still unable to believe this was happening for real.

“Also,” Bunny continued. “In this family story of yours, was a relative taken?”

Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Um, yes, I think it was a great-great grandmother or grandfather, mother wasn’t sure which.”

Bunny gave a half smile. “Ya have pooka blood then. Pookas were more likely to hear a call from a human who carries pooka blood in them.”

“What?” Jack stared at his hand. He and this creature before him, somehow had similar bloodlines? Was it like learning you had fairy blood in you?

“It wasn’t uncommon for a taken human to come back to their original family after they become a pooka,” Bunny continued, not noticing Jack’s shocked expression.

Jack paled. Become a pooka?

“We are shapeshifters, although we can’t keep human from for more than a few days, but still there were a few that would risk marrying a human-”

“What do you mean become?” Jack asked, determine not to get off topic.

Bunny trailed off and for the first time, earnestly looked surprised. “Please, tell me ya family didn’t forget that part about pookas?”

Jack frowned and his fists tightened. “About what?”

Bunny stared blankly and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bloody- ya summoned me and ya don’t even know the most important part!” 

“What part?!” Jack asked growing impatient.

Bunny sighed. “That when ya ask a pooka to come take a child away they become pooka themselves.”

Jack’s heart stopped. He could have not heard that right. “Y-you mean Mary’s going to turn into a pooka?”

Bunny nodded solemnly. “Afraid so.”

“Why? Why would you do that?” Jack demanded.

“It’s nothing personal,” Bunny stated firmly. “It’s just the rules. I didn’t make them, believe me, but I have to follow them.” 

Jack was speechless. How could he have been so careless?! Because of him, Mary had been whisked away and was going to turn into a large rabbit and it was all his fault.

Bunny then gave an almost gentle smile. “Don’t worry, she’s safe and I’ll make sure she stays that way.”

Jack scowled. Safe? How could she possibly be safe, when she was far away from home and going to turn into a pooka?! Jack could imagine how terrified she was, crying her heart out as they spoke, begging for Jack to come get her cause it was all his fault.

“How do I get her back?” Jack asked.

Bunny’s ears twitched, but his expression was unreadable. “What makes ya think ya can get her back?”

“There’s always a way in fairy stories,” said Jack, firmly. Whether it was to grab a person from a fairy ring, or to hold on them tightly while the victim was forcibly transformed into various monsters, there was always a chance of a rescue.

Jack noticed Bunny’s eye twitched as he shook a finger at him. “Don’t ya group me with fairies! We’re hardly the same race.”

Jack had to admit that surprised him, but didn’t let it deter him. “But is there?”

Bunny gave Jack a silent, hard look. “It won’t be easy.”

“I don’t care.”

“Ya be risking ya life.”

“I said I don’t care.”

Bunny gave a tired sigh. “Kits,” he muttered and turned his head. “All right, Mate, ya got one chance.” He began to circle Jack. “My warren is deep underground, I got tunnels all over the place connectin’ to it.” 

He paused and held his paws behind his back. “If ya can find ya way through the tunnels to ya sister, ya get her back.”

Jack nodded. “Fine, I-”

“But,” Bunny continued as he raised a paw to shush Jack. “Ya only got 24 hours,” he drew back the curtain and looked out the window to stare at the setting sun. “By the next sunset.”

Jack licked his lips. He hadn’t expected a time limit. “And if I don’t make it, Mary still becomes a pooka?”

“Yes, but ya got to pay a price too for daring to play.” His face was unreadable and he folded his arms. “Ya would join Mary and turn into a pooka too.”

Jack’s jaw dropped. “Are you serious?!”

“Like I said, I didn’t make the rules,” Bunny interjected and gave Jack a look that seemed almost sympathetic. “They’re more ancient than I am, and I’m old believe me, I’m just bound to them.”

He stared at Bunny and then looked to his own hands and tried to imagine them as giant paws. A pooka? He’d turn into a giant rabbit? And he would have to snatch children away too when summoned? Jack’s brain couldn’t even grasp the concept. But Mary-

Jack’s hands tightened into fists. No, he had to do it. There was no other choice. “I’ll do it,” Jack stated.

Bunny was silent as he looked at Jack, like he was judging if Jack was even worthy to try. “Then say it proper, say ‘I, Jackson Overland, do understand that I will become a pooka if I fail to rescue my sister, by the next sunset’.”

Jack felt numb as he repeated the words. “I, Jackson Overland, do understand that I will become a pooka if I fail to rescue my sister, by the next sunset.” There was a warm tingle on his skin; it didn’t hurt, but an egg shaped mark appeared on the back of his hand.

“That means the contract has been accepted,” Bunny explained pointing to the mark. “You’re bound to the rules like I am now.”

Jack swallowed as he carefully touched the new mark on his hand.

Bunny clapped his paws. “Well then, let’s get started, Mate.” He thumped his foot and Jack gave a startled cry as a giant hole in the ground beneath them engulfed them both.


	2. Into The Tunnels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack enters the tunnels and learns there's more than just Bunny who lives there.

At first Jack had thought he was falling, but he soon realized he was instead sliding down a long tunnel covered in grass and moss. In normal circumstances, he would be ecstatic and yelling at the top of his lungs, but instead he was overcome with the fear what mystery lay at the end.

The slide finally came to an abrupt end and Jack found himself sitting in a wider tunnel. He had landed in a large patch of grass with Bunny standing in the very center. “Here, Mate,” he said, offering Jack a hand.

Jack gave the pooka a glare and climbed to his feet. “Thanks, but I got it.” He immediately forgot his anger as he took in his surroundings.

Jack had expected darkness, but egg-shaped lanterns hung along the tunnel’s interior walls and gave a clear view of the path ahead. 

“Be warned,” Bunny continued as he stood next to him and stared out in the same direction. “I’m not the only being in my warren-”

“Besides Mary,” Jack said with a sneer.

“Besides Mary,” Bunny corrected. “But there’re a whole bunch of critters that live in my tunnels and they ain’t all friendly.” He gave Jack a concerned look. “So, watch yaself. Believe it or not I don’t want ya dead.”

Jack scoffed. He couldn’t understand why a child snatcher would be concerned about his safety. _Oh, right,_ Jack thought. _So he can get another pooka for his collection._ Jack frowned and looked around him.

“I can’t see the sun or moon down here,” said Jack as he stared at the dirt ceiling. “How will I know if I run out of time?”

“Here,” said Bunny as he tossed the boy a golden object.

Jack caught it and saw it was a golden egg-shaped clock with a chain. The clock’s face was not normal though. Instead of numbers, it had the phases of the sun and moon painted along the edge. There was a single long hand that was currently pointing to a setting sun at the top of the clock.

“When that big hand reaches the settin’ sun again,” Bunny explained as he tapped the glass. “It means time’s up.” He looked at Jack seriously. “Don’t lose this watch, Jack, it’ll be ya lifeline.”

Jack gripped the watch tightly and tucked it into his pocket. 

“I’m going then,” he declared and started to run down the tunnel.

“I will be checkin’ on ya!’ Bunny yelled as he watched Jack disappeared from view. He then sighed and shook his head. “Good luck kid, ya’ll need it,” he whispered before he made a new tunnel and headed back to his warren.

Unbeknownst to Bunny, a figure had watched from the shadows. “My, my,” he said to himself with a chuckle. “This is an intriguing development.” 

080808080808080808080808080808080

Far down the tunnel, Jack ran at top speed. He kept running and running until he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Despite all his efforts, the tunnel continued onward endlessly in front of him. Jack wanted to keep going, but, after what felt like a good hour, his body forced him to stop and catch his breath.

He leaned against his knees, wiping the sweat off his brow. “This tunnel never ends,” he muttered, slumping against the wall. “How am I ever going to get there by next sunset?” he buried his face into his hands.

_Although,_ Jack thought, _If it was a matter of running straight, wouldn’t that be too easy?_ Jack paused. In stories of fairy challenges there was always a trick to them. There was a reason why they were supposed to be impossible tasks. Also, Bunny had said “tunnels” plural, as in more than one.

Jack raised his head and looked around. _Therefore, there must be other tunnels connecting to the warren; other passageways._ He chewed his thumb in thought.

“But this has been the only tunnel,” he said aloud. “Could the other passageways be farther down?”

“Course not, there’s one in front of you.”

Jack jumped to his feet in alarm. “W-who said that?”

“Only me!” said the voice again. “Down here, lad!”

Jack froze and lowered his gaze. Peeking out a small hole in the wall was a tiny blue worm wearing a red scarf. Jack knew he should have been dumbfounded by the idea that a worm was talking, but after encountering a giant rabbit, this was small in comparison.

“You look exhausted,” said the worm with a concerned frown. “Would you like a cup of tea with me and the missus? We’re in the middle of moving, but she loves serving guests.”

“Um, no thanks, I don’t have the time,” said Jack as he knelt to the ground. “But what did you mean there was a passage in front of me?’

The worm laughed. “Just as I said,” he pointed to the wall with his head. “There’s a passageway that leads to the left and right.”

Jack stared ahead at the wall, but all he saw was dirt and nothing more. “But there’s nothing there.”

The worm sighed. “You’re just not seeing it. No one ever sees it.” He pointed to the wall again. “Hold out your hand. Go on, it won’t bite.”

Jack was confused, but he had nothing to lose at this point. He held his hand straight out and when he expected to touch a wall, he was amazed to grasp nothing but air. He stepped through and found there was indeed an opening. The dirt walls of the opening had simply been camouflaged by the previous dirt wall. Jack laughed. “Hey, you were right.”

“Told you! It’s an optical illusion, or something like that,” the worm replied happily. “Heard labyrinths do that all the time, the missus and are I moving to a nice one with a view.” He tilted his head at Jack. “You sure you don’t want a cup of tea?”

“Sorry, but I’m in a hurry,” Jack said with a wave. “But thanks-”

 

“Don’t go to the left! Go to the right, lad, right!”

Jack paused in mid-step. “Oh,” he said and headed to the opposite corridor. “Thanks for the tip!”

The worm sighed in relief. “Well, that was close. He would have gone straight to the pooka’s warren if he kept going left.” He hummed to himself and went back into his hole. “Still got so much packing to do. I wonder if people get just as lost in that labyrinth we’re going to?”

0808080808080808080808080

Thanks to the worm’s advice, Jack was able to see the openings in the tunnels far more clearly than before. Unfortunately, that didn’t solve the problem of so many of the tunnels looking identical to each other.

Jack noted a couple of the tunnels had grass along the floor, but besides that, he had a hard time telling them apart. Jack even began to worry he was racing down the same tunnel in circles.

This fear crept up in a particularly dark tunnel where the egg lanterns’ lights were dimmer than the previous ones he’d seen. Jack stopped as he spotted a large rock he was certain he’d seen twice now.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Jack muttered as rubbed his eyes. There had to be way to make sure he wasn’t going the same way twice. Then it hit him and Jack felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

Whenever he had gone into the woods, Jack had always made marks to find his way back. Why couldn’t he do the same thing here? Of course, in the woods Jack had a knife to mark a tree, which he didn’t have here.

It was hard to see in the dim light, but Jack scanned the ground. “I don’t need much,” he muttered. “Just something sharp.” He then spotted something long and narrow, and grasped his fingers around it. 

“A rock?” he stated as he held it up. “Guess that will have to do.” Jack found the dirt to be hard as he dug the tip of the rock into the wall. However, the rock did leave a deep enough mark for Jack to scratch an arrow pointing towards the right.

He tossed the rock in the air and caught it with his hand. “There, that solves one problem.”

“And why do you need to do that, Jack?”

Jack whirled around. At first, all he saw were shadows, but then he heard movement and could make out the figure of a man. “Who are you?” Jack said, beginning to get really tired of having people sneak up on him.

“Me?” the voice said again with a laugh. “I’m simply a wanderer in these tunnels.” The figure stepped out, revealing himself to be a man, or least something with a humanoid form. He wore black and his skin was as grey as ash, but something about the smile on his face made Jack’s skin crawl.

“Although,” he said, staring at Jack curiously. “It has been a number of centuries since I’ve seen a human down here, especially one so young.”

Jack gripped the rock. “How do you know my name?” That part bothered Jack a lot.

The man flexed his fingers. “Cautious, aren’t you? I overheard the giant furball call you by name.”

“You’re friends with Bunny?” Jack asked.

He stared at his nails. “Hardly, and you may call me Pitch.” 

“Pitch?” Jack repeated. Was this guy a Pooka too? Somehow that thought didn’t seem right.

“And now since I’ve answered your questions,” Pitch continued as he began to pace. “Answer mine, why did the pooka bring you down in his tunnels?”

Jack tensed. “It’s a challenge.”

“Challenge?”

“I’m trying to get my sister back.”

“Ah,” Pitch said and gave an understanding nod of clarity. “The pooka took your sister and you are risking being turned into one.” He smiled far too happily for Jack’s liking, but gave him a sympathetic look. “I know the pooka tradition well, you are faced with an impossible task.”

Jack straightened his posture. “I’m managing-”

“No,” said Pitch. “I don’t think you quite understand. You see, there has never been a human who has raced to the pookas’ warren in time.”

Jack’s eyes widen. “Not even one?”

“Not a single one,” Pitch confirmed and he held up a finger. “In all the millennia I have known the pookas, no human has ever succeeded.”

Jack felt sick. No human ever? Jack had figured not many did, but none at all? He glanced at the egg mark on his hand. It was too late now, Bunny had said he was bound to the rules. He had to at least try. If his fate was to be turned into a pooka, Jack had to know he had done everything he could to prevent it. “I can’t give up yet.”

“No, no, of course not,” said Pitch as he gave Jack a pat on the shoulder. “You continue to mark your way there. Perhaps you’ll be lucky.”

Jack pulled away. Something about Pitch was unsettling. The way his body naturally blended into the shadows around him, it was like they were part of the same being. “Thanks, and speaking of which, I need to go.”

“Certainly,” Pitch replied as he stepped to the side. “And I wish you all the luck in the world.”

Jack was silent, but quickly turned to race down the tunnel. He’d wasted enough time and he craved to get away from Pitch as possible.

Pitch gave a small wave, but then grinned evilly once Jack was out of sight. “Oh, this is too perfect,” he muttered with a laugh. The giant rabbit must be so tormented at this moment, and Pitch was gleeful at the thought of the guilt-ridden look the pooka would have when the boy failed.

“And I’ll have one less would-be guardian to worry about,” he whispered, turning his gaze to Jack’s mark on the wall. “With that said, I can’t take any chances of that boy winning.” Pitch flicked his hands, and the shadows engulfed the mark. When they cleared, the mark had been switched around to point in the other direction. 

“Be a good lad and keep following your marks, Jack,” Pitch replied. “And you’ll be certain to never find the warren.”

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Elsewhere, deep within the Warren, Bunny gently held up an egg as its legs dangled in the air. “These are my googies.”

Mary, who was watching from next to him, wrinkled her nose in confusion. “Googies?”

Bunny gave a nod. “They grow in my warren and then go to run around in my tunnels. However,” he picked up a paintbrush, “I try to not let them go out naked.” He painted blue stripes on the egg before setting it down.

Mary gasped as she watched the tiny egg run away.

“Can I paint them too?” Mary asked as she bubbled over with excitement.

Bunny returned her enthusiasm with a grin and pointed to a whole group of googies that were gathered near one of his rainbow rivers. “Only if ya can catch them.”

He handed Mary the paint brush and watched as Mary scampered off in utter delight.

He smiled to himself. The girl had been scared at first when she found herself in Bunny’s Warren. However, Bunny took his time and showed her around the warren. As he expected, Mary soon forgot to be afraid and her curiosity took over as she explored the warren. She had especially warmed up once he mentioned that Jack would be arriving soon as well.

However, he did not tell Mary about the current challenge her brother was facing. It wasn’t a lie, whether Jack failed or not he would be arriving to the Warren soon. 

Bunny then frowned at the thought of Jack and sighed as he sat on a large trunk. It was a predicament that Bunny never imagined he would find himself in since that fated day centuries ago when Pitch had arrived and attacked the pookas. It was only by sheer luck Bunny had escaped and made a home for himself deep within the tunnels. With help from his friend North, he had set up wards so Pitch was unable to invade here was well.

That didn’t ease the pain of knowing he was the last one of his kind, but he eventually accepted this reality. That is, until he was astounded to hear the ancient call of the pookas that Bunny had assumed was long forgotten. The ancient call for a child to come and join his tribe. He actually had a chance to not be alone anymore, but Bunny was far from feeling glad about it. Quite the opposite, he’d never felt more guilty.

Bunny shook his head and tried to take his mind off things by watching Mary giggle as she chased the googies into a hollow log. Bunny couldn’t fight the smile that formed on his face. He’d forgotten how much joy a mere child’s presence could bring.

It was difficult for pooka to have children, which was why every child, even children not of their species, were sacred to them. However, humans were able to have children so easily and they had so many of them. Pookas as a whole, Bunny included, could never wrap their minds around the very notion of a supposedly “unwanted child.”

That was why the rules regarding the “call of the pooka” were created so long ago. If humans were so heartless that they would gladly call upon fairies, or heaven forbid, beings such as goblins to take their children away then the pookas would gladly take them off their hands. Any child that was unwanted, left alone to fend on their own, and who needed protection - the pookas would come to them. If a human happened to regret their actions, then they had to earn their child back. 

A child wasn’t some trinket that could be traded back and Bunny knew that. However, Bunny could also tell Jack hadn’t truly meant for his sister to be taken, but as Bunny had told him words held power and the rules were clear here. There was nothing Bunny could do to change that.

Bunny shut his eyes and ran a paw over his ears. “What a bloody mess.”

“Bunny?”

The pooka winced at the voice and turned. There stood the only three other people in the entire world that Bunny had granted access to his warren. The three guardians of children, chosen by the moon himself. Unfortunately, they were the last people Bunny wanted to see right now.

“Bunny,” North the tall bearded warrior in red asked again while Tooth, the queen of the tooth fairies and Sandy the sandman exchanged confused glances. “Why is there child here?”

Bunny sighed and felt his joints creak as he rose. “What are ya three doin’ here?”

“We came to see you when you didn’t come to North’s workshop like you promised,” said Tooth, hovering in midair.

Bunny groaned. He had promised them that. North had just finished creating his new factory and he had invited all three of them for a grand tour. Truthfully, Bunny hadn’t really been interested. He would have preferred to stay in his tunnels, but it was easier to fight a tornado than to refuse an invitation from North. “Sorry, something else came up.”

“We can see that,” North said as he watched Mary happily grab a googie and start to paint hearts on it. “But you did not answer question.”

Bunny’s lips formed a tight line. “I got the call of the pookas.”

The guardians eyes widened in shock. “Someone asked for a child to be taken away?” Tooth asked.

Bunny rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes, but it was the girl’s brother. Lad thought he was playin’ a game and asked for his sister to be taken.”

Sandy raised an eyebrow and created an image of a human shaking his head.

“Naw, he didn’t mean it,” Bunny replied with a sigh. “But I had no choice, I had to take her whether I wanted to or not.”

“You can’t just give her back?” Tooth asked, but went quiet as North touched her shoulder.

“Words are power, Tooth,” North explained as he gave an understanding nod. He had also been an apprentice to a sorcerer so he, like Bunny, knew very well the rules of magic. “Once spoken, can not be taken back.” He looked to Bunny concerned. “Still, what of this boy? Where is he now?”

“His name is Jack,” Bunny stated as he stepped forward, pushing his cape back over his shoulders. “He took the challenge, North, and he’s currently racing in the tunnels.”

North frowned. “The challenge? Does he know the risk-”

“That he’ll turn into a pooka too?” Bunny gave a nod. “As clear as day, but he still took it.”

Sandy gave an anxious glance to Mary who was once again laughing as she chased the googies around the tree.

“No, she doesn’t know about becoming a pooka yet.” He sighed. “Figured I’d wait ‘til Jack showed up. Figured she’d be less afraid with her brother there.”

“Oh, Bunny,” Tooth said as she flew up. “I know this is pooka law, but there has to be some way to prevent this.”

Bunny grimly shook his head. “I’m no more able to disobey the pooka law any more than you are able to stop breathing.” He sat back down on the tree trunk. “The only chance those kids have is if Jack wins the challenge, but that won’t happen since no human has ever been able to do it.”

“No,” said North stubbornly. “There has to be way. I refuse to believe there is nothing we can do.” 

Bunny gave a glare. Why did he have to be so stubborn? “Are ya deaf? I just said there’s not.” He climbed to his feet. “I know ya took a vow to protect children, but even your status as Guardians can’t go against pooka laws!” 

North’s eyes softened. “We are aware of that Bunny, but there must be way we can fix this.”

“It’s not ya problem to fix. My people created this law and it’s my duty to take responsibility for it.” Bunny turned his back. “I’ll take care of the children, I can at least promise ya that.”

_Jack will probably hate me for all eternity, but I’ll do my best ta look after him._

“Bunny, that is not fair for you to bear such a burden,” North continued. “Perhaps if we-”

“Stay out of this!” Bunny snapped. “This is my problem and ya can’t help the kid, no matter how much ya want!” Bunny sighed. “If anyone tells him how to get to my warren the rules will say he cheated and he instantly loses.”

“But Bunny,” said Tooth. “There must be something we can do-”

Bunny raised his paw to stop her. “I’ll deal with this, but I should tell ya now ya can forget about me becoming a Guardian.”

North and Tooth exchanged baffled looks as Sandy produced a question mark with his sand. Bunny scoffed. The moon had chosen Bunny to become a Guardian like them less than a month previously. Bunny had told them he had to think about it, and he had been debating that very issue when Jack made the call. However, his path now was clear.

“Jack has next to no chance of winnin’, meanin’ I’ll have no choice but to make the kid into a pooka against his will, along with his sister.” He stared at the ground sadly. “That’s rather a double standard for someone that takes a vow to protect children, isn’t?”

North’s eyes hardened. “Bunny-”

“Could ya watch the girl?” Bunny asked as he began to head towards the tunnel. “I need to check on Jack’s progress.”

Tooth looked ready to argue, but North placed a hand on her shoulder. “We can do that.”

“Back in a tic,” he shouted as he ran down a tunnel.

“North, we can’t just sit back and let this happen,” said Tooth as she hovered anxiously. “Not only for Jack and Mary, but for Bunny’s sake as well.”

Sandy nodded in full agreement.

North surprised them with a grin. “And we are not, we are going to give Jack hand.”

Sandy frowned and produced an image of a rule book.

“Bunny was clear,” Tooth stated. “We can’t help Jack or that would be cheating.”

“No,” North said as he shook a finger. “I know rules and they say we cannot tell him exactly how to find Warren - but there is nothing wrong with hints.”

Sandy and Tooth both widened their eyes. “You mean, we give Jack clues?”

“Exactly,” North exclaimed. “As long as Jack figures out clues for himself in end, we are not breaking rules of game.”

Sandy folded his arms and produced an image of Bunny.

“Bunny would object, yes,” said North. “So we will not tell him, but go one at a time.”

Tooth sighed. “I hope this works, then,” she looked back to where Mary was still chasing the googie. “Not just for the children’s sakes but for Bunny’s too.”

North and Sandy nodded. It was not just a child’s fate that hung in the balance, it was the fate of a friend as well.

0808080808080808080808080

Something was wrong. Jack wasn’t quite sure what, but something was wrong. Ever since he’d left Pitch, Jack had continued to run and make his markers along the way. However, for some strange reason he found himself coming across his own markers.

Assuming this meant he was going around in a circle, Jack went in the opposite direction. He’d been doing this for some time, yet Jack knew in his gut he hadn’t made much progress at all.

Jack grumbled as he created a new arrow on the wall and started around the corner. He then paused and leaned his hand against the wall. He reached for his clock and glanced at it. The hand wasn’t that far from the sunrise mark on the clock face. Jack had to be logical about this, he didn’t have the time to be running around aimlessly. 

Jack growled as he marched back to where his last arrow was. “Maybe I’m not paying attention-”

Jack trailed off as he saw Pitch standing exactly where his arrow was. More importantly, the ominous man was casting a shadow on it and causing it to flip around to point in the opposite direction.

“Hey!” Jack cried as he stomped over. “What are you doing?!”

Pitch seemed startled and attempted to give an innocent smile. “Oh, Jack I was just-”

Jack ignored Pitch and reached out to touch his now flipped marker. “That’s why I’m getting lost!” He fumed at Pitch. “You’ve been changing them!”

Pitch’s smile was gone, but he showed no signs of guilt. “And so what if I have?”

Jack’s fury grew inside him. First he had to deal with a giant rabbit taking his sister, and now this creep was trying to trick him. “Do you have any idea how much time I’ve wasted?!” Jack cried, resisting the urge to punch him. “What right do you have to do this?!”

Pitch’s eye narrowed. “What right?” He chuckled. “Oh, dear boy, I believe some clarity is needed here.”

Suddenly, the lights of the tunnel seemed to dim - were the shadows getting bigger? “I am the king of nightmares,” Pitch continued, beginning to loom over Jack. “The dark and shadows are at my beck and call. I can make kings and queen of nations scream for weeks if I wish!”

Pitch snagged Jack’s shirt collar and yanked him closer. Jack was forced to look Pitch straight in his eyes and suddenly realize that while Pitch looked human, his eyes certainly didn’t belong to one. 

“So,” he continued in a cold tone. “If I wish to trick a stupid boy into failing the pookas’ challenge I’ll do whatever I please!” He gave a cruel laugh. “But perhaps,” he lifted a hand and a shadow seemed to be swirling around his fingertips. “I should give you a nightmare for you to truly understand-”

“OI!” A hand grabbed the back at Jack’s shirt and pulled him free. At the same time, Jack saw a rabbit’s foot fly forward and kick Pitch in his stomach.

Pitch fell backwards onto the ground and Jack found himself held protectively by an arm wrapped around him. Jack glanced up. He never thought he would feel relief upon seeing Bunny’s face.

Bunny glanced down at him. “Jack, ya hurt? He do anything?”

Jack swallowed and it dawned on him that his body had been shaking. “No, but he’s been messing with my markers. Is he part of the challenge?”

Bunny snarled. “No, I swear to ya he’s not.” He then shoved Jack behind him to act as a shield and turned his attention to Pitch who was trying to grip the wall.

“What are ya doin’ in my tunnels Pitch?!” Bunny demanded, holding a boomerang in his hand.

Pitch straightened as he gave a smirk. “I’ll go wherever I like, furball.”

Bunny gave a snarl and pointed his boomerang. “These are my tunnels, Pitch! Ya ain’t welcome here!”

Pitch laughed. “You may have made these tunnels, but excepting your precious warren, I am free to go anywhere there are shadows.” He gestured to the lights around them. “Which, thanks to these wondrous lights, is...everywhere.” 

He folded his arms behind his back. “And, for the record, if it weren’t for those pesky wards you and North set up around your warren, I would at this moment be tearing in there and destroying what remnants of your people remain.”

Jack blinked. What did Pitch mean by remnants? And why was he talking like there was only Bunny? There were other pookas, weren’t there?

Bunny’s grip tightened on his boomerang. “I don’t know what ya tryin’ ta pull, but ya stay out of my business.”

Bunny then turned his head to Jack. “Ya get going, and if ya want any chance of winnin’, stay clear of this guy!” He pointed at Pitch for emphasis. “Ya got that!”

Jack nodded, although he had already made plans to stay far away from the shadow man as possible.

“Good,” Bunny stated and shoved Jack down the tunnel. “Now, go!”

Jack hesitated and briefly wondered if Bunny would be all right if he left him alone. Then, Jack’s memory kicked in and he wondered why he was worried over the guy that was going to turn him into a pooka if he failed. “I’m going,” Jack declared and began to run so he wouldn’t waste any more time.

Once Jack was out of sight, Bunny returned his gaze to Pitch. “I ain’t jokin’ Pitch,” said Bunny. “If ya mess any more with the kid’s challenge, ya live to regret it.”

“Oh,” Pitch replied with a sly grin. “But I thought you would be pleased.”

“Pleased?!” Bunny cried in disgust. “Why on earth would I be-”

“Because, deep in your heart, you’re hoping Jack will become a pooka.”

Bunny froze.

“Admit it, Aster,” said Pitch with a grin. “You want the boy to fail, imagine it.” He leaned towards Bunny with a smirk. “You wouldn’t be the last pooka anymore - but then you could hardly consider yourself worthy to be a guardian could you?”

Pitch acted as if he was pondering and leaned on his hands. “Changing people into a species against their will, why does that sound so familiar?” He snapped his fingers. “Oh, that’s right.” He leaned into Bunny’s ear and whispered. “Because it’s no different from when I attacked your people and made them into fearlings, is it?”

Bunny spun around and flung his boomerang, however Pitch dodged and his laughter echoed as he sunk back into his shadows. The boomerang flew back to Bunny who gripped it tightly. He hated Pitch with every fibre of his being, but what Bunny hated most was the ring of truth that had hung in Pitch’s words.


	3. Friends At Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack may have found some friends he can trust, but he also starts to wonder if there's more to Bunny than meets the eye.

After seeing Pitch mess with his markers, Jack didn’t bother making any more. It was pointless, Jack had no guarantee that Pitch wouldn’t ruin them again. Granted, Jack couldn’t figure out why Pitch had done it in the first place. 

From the way Pitch had spoken, Jack had to assume the man wanted him to lose. However, Pitch and Bunny seemed to hate each other. Therefore, if Pitch was Bunny’s enemy, shouldn’t he have preferred that Jack would win the challenge so Bunny would lose? What could Pitch be hoping to gain from this?

Jack pondered on these thoughts as he stumbled into the next tunnel. What was odd about this tunnel was the crystals forming on all the walls and ground. Jack had to watch his step or risk stabbing his bare feet on some of the shards. Even with his added care, he kept getting occasional cuts or scrapes as he tried to keep his hand on the wall to guide himself.

The other tunnels he had seen had either patches of green grass or were bare with nothing more than dirt. There was less light in this tunnel as well, and Jack was paranoid that Pitch was going to jump out and scare him like before.

Jack stubbed his toe again for the third time and cursed. “I almost want the creepy shadow man back,” he grumbled as he trotted forward. “I hope this tunnel ends-”

Suddenly, his feet brushed against like felt like an edge. Jack began to topple forward and in a panicked state he tried to grab something to hold on to. However, he seized nothing but air as he toppled over the edge.

Jack screamed as he fell before landing with a hard thud on the ground below. Momentarily dazed, Jack moaned and gripped his sore head. He glanced up and saw that what he had fallen into was a pit and the top was well beyond his reach.

“Terrific,” Jack mumbled as he climbed to his feet and gripped the wall to keep his balance. “Although I should be grateful there aren’t any of those crystals down here.” If there had been crystals here, there would be a lot more holes in Jack right now.

Jack shivered and glanced back up to the top. Jack tried to dig his hands and feet into the wall, but the dirt was too hard and there was nothing to pull himself up with.

“Help!” he cried as he wrapped his hands around his mouth. “Can anyone hear me?! Help!” Hearing no response, Jack punched the wall and leaned his forehead against it. 

“Right, Jack,” he muttered to himself. “Like someone in this crazy place will magically appear-”

“Jack!” a voice cried. “Are you in pit?!”

Jack jumped and looked upward. He spotted a figure peering into the pit, but it was too far away to tell who it was. Jack tensed. What if this was another trick?

“I am friend!” the voice called again. “Here! Take rope!”

A rope was dropped and the end landed right in front of Jack. 

“I pull you up!” the voice called again.

Jack chewed his lip. He was still suspicious, but he didn’t have a lot of choice in the matter, so with no other real choice Jack took hold of the rope and started to climb.

True to his word, the figure began to pull up the rope up. When Jack was near the top, the mysterious rescuer seized Jack’s arm and yanked him out of tunnel. Jack clung to his rescuer’s arm as he regained his balance.

To Jack’s genuine surprise, the figure was a man. However, he didn’t lower his guard. Jack had come to learn that just because he appeared human didn’t necessarily mean he was. “Who are you?”

The man held up a lamp and seemed preoccupied with staring at Jack’s feet. “Let us get out of this passage, tend to feet and I will tell.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “No offense, but how do I know I can trust you?”

The man paused, but gave a glance over his shoulder. “You do not, but would you rather stay in tunnel and risk fall into another pit?”

Jack looked to the pit and grimaced. “Point, but I don’t have much time-”

“I know,” the man replied as they began to head out. “You need to save sister.” He gave a warm smile. “I am North, come, we are short on time.”

Jack frowned, but quickly followed. He wasn’t going to get any further staying here.

08080808080808080808080808080

“There,” said North as he finished wrapping Jack’s foot. “Is better?”

Jack sighed in relief. “A lot, thanks, but who are you?” 

North gave a smile. “As I said, I am North, friend of Bunny’s, but -” he held a hand to stop Jack from speaking. “I am here to help you.”

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Why? If you’re a friend of Bunny’s, why would you help me?”

“Because I am Guardian.”

“Guardian?”

North nodded. “I have been chosen by moon to protect the children of the world. With that said,” he gave a sad smile. “By helping you, I will also help Bunny.”

Jack frowned. That didn’t make any sense. How could helping Jack help Bunny? Wasn’t that the opposite? Nothing down here made any sense at all. “No offense, but I’m having a hard time believing anyone down here, especially after that Pitch-”

“Pitch!” North suddenly exclaimed as he dropped the leftover bandages and grabbed Jack by the shoulders. “You saw Pitch! What did he do?!”

Jack was taken aback; he honestly hadn’t been expecting that that kind of reaction. The guy had to be friends with Bunny if they both had the same opinions. Jack swallowed and tapped on North’s hands to get him to loosen his grip.

“He messed up my markers, and seemed ready to do something, but Bunny jumped in.” Jack shivered. He didn’t know what Pitch had planned to use that black sand for, and he preferred to never find out. Jack hated to admit it, but he was grateful to Bunny for that rescue at least.

North’s eyes narrowed, but he let go of Jack’s shoulders. “That is good, but you should be on guard.” He gripped the hilt of his sword and looked around like he expected the shadows to spring out at them. “He is dangerous enemy.”

“But who is he?” Jack asked, desperate for answers.

“He is the King of Nightmares, but many have simply called him the Boogeyman.”

Jack blinked. “The Boogeyman? You mean the monster that’s supposed to hide under your bed?”

“He is far more than a fairytale,” North continued. “He is fear itself.”

Jack ran his hand through his hair. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe North; after everything Jack had seen, he was willing to believe anything. However, he was confused over one thing. “What does he have to do with Bunny?”

North frowned. “It is long story.” He shook his head. “But now is not time, you need to find Warren.”

“Can you tell me how to find it?” Jack asked hopefully.

North sadly shook his head. “No, I can not. Rules would say that would be cheating, but,” He grinned and winked at Jack. “There is nothing that says I cannot give clue.”

“A clue?” Jack muttered.

“Yes, you shall get one clue from me and then along journey expect to receive one clue from Tooth and Sandy.”

“Tooth and Sandy?”

“They are friends, more Guardians, who you can trust.” North offered Jack a hand as he stood. Jack stared at it for a moment, but took it. Jack felt he should be more suspicious, but North actually seemed genuine.

“So, what’s my clue?”

North held up his lamp to a tunnel to the left. “Jack, what do you see in that tunnel?”

Jack squinted his eyes. “Um...nothing.”

North smirked. “Nothing, are you sure?”

Jack chewed his lower lip as his look again. “The only thing that’s in there is the grass on the ground.”

North slapped him on the shoulder. “Aha! Good, that is clue.”

“Grass, is my clue?” Jack asked confused.

“Yes,” North continued as he held his lamp to the other tunnels. “Pookas will often will trails of plants behind as they run, have you not noticed that with Bunny?”

Jack paused. “There was a patch of grass when I first landed down here.”

North nodded. “Normally, grass will vanish, but for tunnels Bunny uses constantly to get to the Warren, growth is permanent.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “So, the tunnels that Bunny uses to get to his Warren will always have grass and flowers growing!”

North laughed. “Yes! Exactly!” He shoved Jack forward. “Now, hurry and watch out for Tooth! She shall give next clue!”

Jack laughed and ran. “Thanks, North! I’ll see you at the Warren.”

North waved and kept his smile. “I hope so, Jack.” He frowned and stared at the shadows that danced in the lamp light. “I also hope that is that last time you see Pitch as well.”

080808080808080808080808080

Bunny was taking the long route back to the Warren. He knew he needed to get back since he had promised the Guardians he wouldn’t be long, but frankly he needed extra time to think. He had known Pitch had been lurking in this tunnels, but he didn’t think he would poke his nose into Jack’s challenge. What could the shadowman gain from this?

Bunny paused. No, that wasn’t a question since Pitch had told him the reason. He knew Bunny wouldn’t become a Guardian if he had to turn Jack into a pooka. Bunny growled. He hated the idea and Pitch knew this. He should just become a Guardian to spite him.

That was easier said than done though. How could he face Jack and Mary every day knowing that a proper Guardian would have protected them as well? Of course, Bunny couldn’t disobey Pooka law. It would be like telling someone not to breathe.

Bunny couldn’t deny that Pitch was right. Changing people into a different species was something Pitch would do without a thought, and the idea of becoming like him frightened Bunny beyond belief. Pitch must be savouring every moment of this.

Bunny then heard a sudden crunch beneath him. His lifted his foot and found the remains of an egg. “Egg shells?” Bunny frowned. He lifted his head and suddenly noticed there were several piles of broken egg shells. After he painted them, his eggs had a habit of running in the tunnels and eventually they would break. However, is was rare for this many to break at once, they had better self preservation than that.

“Someone’s been smashin’ my eggs.” Was it Pitch’s doing? Although, that didn’t make sense. It seemed rather petty for the shadowman to smash his work. Then who-

“Aha!” A sudden and all too familiar cry was heard and instantly made Bunny twitch in annoyance. “Take that you invaders! I have vowed to guard these tunnels with my life! No ONE SHALL PASS ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”

Bunny groaned and slapped his forehead. “Course, it has to be him.”

0808080808080808080808080

North’s clue was the biggest help Jack could have asked for. Once he started to watch for the tunnels that had grass and flowers growing within, Jack felt he was making actual progress. However, Jack’s mind was still muddled.

North was helping Jack because he was Bunny’s friend, while Pitch was Bunny’s enemy so he wanted Jack to lose. It didn’t make any sense. Then there was that remark of Pitch earlier that still bugged Jack. The shadow man talked as if Bunny was the only Pooka, but why was that? Was it the reason Bunny hated Pitch?

Jack ran his hand against the wall as he walked. “I wonder if there’s more to Bunny than I’m realizing.”

“Ha ha! See that my Lord!” a voice suddenly exclaimed, scaring Jack out of his skin. “These trespassers will regret the day they dare cross my path!”

“For the last time, I’m not your lord and stop smashin’ my eggs!”

Jack paused. “Bunny?” he muttered, deciding to follow the voice. Along with the sounds of Bunny and another voice Jack didn’t recognize, there was a repetitive thumping and smashing.

“And there goes another!” the strange voice cried again as Jack turned the corner.

“That’s it!” Bunny’s voice yelled.

Jack peered inside, but stayed where he was.

Broken egg shells were scattered along the grassy floor with Bunny in the dead center. He was giving a series of curses and grunts as he tried to pull on what appeared to be a staff.

“Ya smashed ya last googie!”

At the other end of the staff, trying to as he could to yank it free was a creature that seemed to be a mixture between a fox and a raccoon. If that wasn’t odd enough, it had gold fur and wore clothes Jack had seen in an old storybook.

“My lord, I must ask you to let go of my staff!” the creature shouted, giving growls of his own. “If I am to keep my vow to you!”

“I never asked ya ta do anythin’!”

“Um...am I interrupting something?” Jack asked as he finally dared to approach.

Bunny froze which gave the small creature a chance to snag his staff free. The creature then turned to Jack and gasped. “Another intruder?!” He began to dash towards Jack while swinging his staff, forcing Jack to start backing up into a wall.

“In the name of my Lord Aster, you shall rue the day-”

“Hold it!” Bunny exclaimed as he grabbed the back of the creature’s shirt. “He’s allowed to be here! Got that!” Bunny snapped. “He’s takin’ my challenge, or are ya ears clogged?!”

The creature blinked. “Really?” he said and seemed to relax as Bunny let go of him. The creature then straightened his posture and looked back to Jack. “And what is your name my boy?”

“Err...Jack,” he replied.

“Sir Jack,” the creature said as he removed his hat and took a deep bow. “Please accept my sincerest apologies. I am Sir Didymus, the knight and sworn protector of these tunnels.”

“Knight?” Jack asked and looked to Bunny who was rubbing his eyes. There was no denying that Bunny was frustrated. Jack seen the same expression on his own father when trying to explain to Mr. Baxton that trapping a bear was not a good idea.

“No, he ain’t,” said Bunny. “He’s just some nut who showed up and declared he was going to guard my tunnels for me.”

“And indeed I have!’ Didymus continued, clearly not understanding what Bunny was saying. “Many lowly and unjust creatures roam these tunnels with no regard to Lord Aster.” Didymus pointed to the broken egg shells. “Including these walking eggs who simply roam where they wish!”

“Walking eggs?” Jack asked, wondering if this would be the strangest conversation he would have today.

“My googies,” Bunny explained with a snarl. “They grow and come from my warren. They like to go and roam the tunnels and normally come back if certain people didn’t insist on smashing them on sight.” He glared at Didymus as he said the last line.

“Indeed, but never fear, Lord Aster!” Didymus exclaimed as he punched a fist to his chest. “I shall protect your tunnels as I have vowed against all invaders who cross my sight!”

“I never asked ya too!” Bunny shouted.

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Aster? Thought your name was Bunny.”

Bunny’s scowl softened as he looked to Jack. “Aster is my proper name, but Bunny is just what my mates call me.”

“A ha!” Didymus cried as he smashed another egg with his staff. “Take that!”

“Oi!” Bunny cried as he resumed his grip on Didymus’s staff. “What did I just tell ya?!”

Didymus tugged back on his staff. “As a knight I have given my oath!”

“And for the last time,” Bunny spat. “You ain’t a knight!”

“Well, of course he’s a knight.” Bunny and Didymus froze and turned to Jack who was grinning from ear to ear.

“He is?” said Bunny.

“I am?” replied Didymus.

“Course he is,” Jack continued as he kneeled to be at Didymus’s eye level. “Look at him, I’ve never such a brave and honorable person.” He winked at Bunny, but continued to feign amazement. “He looks exactly what I pictured a knight to be.”

Didymus blinked, but then stood straight with pride and puffed out his chest. “Thank you, Sir Jack! While not required, hearing compliments are always appreciative.”

“But with that said,” Jack continued, looking concerned. “A great knight as yourself shouldn’t be guarding tunnels.”

Didymus wrinkled his nose and Jack saw his whiskers twitch. “I shouldn’t?”

“No,”Jack said as he raised his hand. “Real knights guard more important things,” Jack searched his brain for the first thing that came to his head. “Like bridges!”

“Bridges? Really?” said Didymus as he seemed to process the information and then looked to Bunny for clarification. “Is this true, my lord?”

Bunny had a blank look until he realized Didymus was talking to him. “Er...yes, yes, all knights guard bridges.”

“Bridges,” Didymus muttered as he scratched his head. “I have heard that there is a bridge in a refreshing bog where the goblins live.”

“There you go!” Jack said grinning a bright smile. “A great knight such as yourself should be patrolling it.”

“But, I have taken an oath,” Didymus replied, firmly. “And a true knight can not break his oath.”

“But your oath was to Bun-I mean Lord Aster, so therefore you wouldn’t be breaking it, if he released you from it.”

“But I never asked him-” Bunny began, but then trailed off as his eyes widened. “I mean,” he coughed and pretended to look at Didymus seriously. “Sir Didymus, I release you from your oath to guard my tunnels.”

Didymus tapped his staff. “In that case, I shall take my leave.” He bowed to Jack. “Thank you, Sir Jack, for telling me where my true path lies.” Didymus then gave a salute to Aster and walked into the tunnels. “Take care my Lord!”

“Err...Certainly!” Bunny said after Jack nudged him and the two waved goodbye. The two of them exchanged amused grins, but kept silent until it was certain Didymus was out of sight. Then, Jack looked to Bunny and they both burst out laughing.

“Ha ha!’ Oh my- I can’t believe that worked!” Jack cried as he leaned over laughing. “I didn’t think he would buy it.”

“Ha ha!” Bunny laughed. “If I had known that would have worked, would have done that ages ago.” He wiped his eye. “I owe you one, mate.”

Jack slowly regained control over his laughter. It felt good to laugh, especially with all the stress he’d been under. “No problem-” Jack stopped. He’d been so caught up in the moment, he’d forgotten just who he was laughing with. He’d given Bunny a hand because the guy looked like he needed it and Didymus didn’t seem like he meant harm, he had only meant to help.

However, here Jack was laughing like he did with one of his friends with the guy he should be angry and hating right now. Jack noticed Bunny had also stopped and was staring awkwardly back at him, no doubt he had come to the same conclusion.

Jack coughed and straightened his posture. “Um...I need to go,” he glanced at his clock. “I can’t waste any more time.”

“Right,” Bunny agreed as he pretended to adjust his cape. “But, remember what I said about Pitch.”

“I know, I know,” Jack replied as he went into the tunnels. “You and your friend gave me enough warnings about him.”

Bunny’s nose wrinkled in confusion. “Friend? Wait, what-”

Jack ran off before he could hear the rest of Bunny’s question. He would rather focus on running at the moment instead of figuring out how and why on earth he had treated Bunny like he would a friend.

Back in the clearing, Bunny frowned. Jack had said a friend of Bunny, but which friend? His eyes narrowed and he swiftly took the shortcut that would lead back the Warren. There was something he had to check on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Sir Didymus is a cameo from The Labyrinth. I just couldn't resist throwing him in for this scene.


	4. Tales Of The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets suspicious and Jack learns more about the Pookas then he imagined he would.

From his shadows, Pitch scowled as he watched Jack turn down another tunnel. “He shouldn’t have gotten this far,” he muttered to himself. “No human has ever managed to go half the distance he’s done.” 

This was a great concern for Pitch. The boy had an actual chance of beating the pooka’s challenge and if that happened, there was also a high chance of the giant rabbit becoming a Guardian.

Pitch had his hands full with the current three; the last thing he needed was for a pooka to be added to their ranks. He had gone to great effort to erase the irritating furballs, they were stubborn creatures with more protective ferocity than any other. If the last pooka became a Guardian, it would be quite the advantage the moon would have over Pitch. He snapped his fingers and summoned a fearling.

“Stay ahead of the boy,” Pitch ordered. “And increase the darkness around him. If he can’t see where he’s going, he can’t find his way.”

The fearling gave a nod as it dove into the shadows. Pitch narrowed his eyes. The fearling would only provide a temporary solution. Jack was smarter than Pitch had previously expected. It would only be a matter of time before Jack discovered a way to rid himself of the added darkness the fearling brought.

He frowned and slipped back into his shadows. What the fearling would provide was the time Pitch needed to set his true plan into action. He grinned at the thought. The boy would fail and Pitch would watch it happen.

08080808080808080808080808080

“Hello, mates,” Bunny called as he entered.

Sandy looked up and placed a finger to his lips, pointing to the sleeping Mary in his lap. Bunny couldn’t fight the small smile from his face. “Wore herself out did she?”

Sandy gave a nod as he stroked her head. “But I do have one question for ya,” Bunny said as he adjusted his cape and looked around. “How come ya the only one here? Where are North and Tooth?”

Sandy briefly looked uncomfortable and Bunny felt he was onto something, but suddenly North flung a hand around Bunny’s shoulders.

“I am here!” North declared as he held out a bouquet of flowers. “Mary was giving me hand in picking flowers,” he sniffed them with a sigh. “Think reindeer will like them for stable.”

Bunny arched an eyebrow as he looked at the bouquet. Roots and dirt were still clinging to it, which gravely hinted the man had plucked them in a hurry. “I see,” Bunny said. “And Tooth?”

Sandy raised his hand and created a sand image of teeth.

“Had to go and get teeth!” North translated. “She is busy woman.”

Bunny folded his arms over his chest. “So, none of you have left the Warren, eh?” He frowned. “Because accordin’ to Jack, he encountered a friend of mine and we all know I don’t have many of those.”

“Really?” North said as he stroked his beard. “That is very strange, since we have been here whole time. Right, Sandy?”

Sandy nodded as he created a pillow from his dream sand to use while leaning his head against the rock.

“Ya better be,” said Bunny. “Because I made it perfectly clear that ya all shouldn’t be interferin’, right?”

“Would not dream of it,” North replied and frowned. “And how is Jack doing?”

Bunny sighed. “Got to admit, he’s gotten farther than any other human has so far, but Pitch is rearin’ his ugly head.”

Sandy looked up in alarm and North narrowed his eyes. “What does he want?” North asked.

“For Jack to lose I wager,” Bunny replied, refusing to elaborate any further. It was hard enough to hear Pitch’s taunts in his head, he would rather not have to say them aloud. “So, I want ya help ta strengthen the wards around the Warren.”

“Of course, Bunny,” North said as he followed Bunny. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Bunny shook his head. “No, all I’ll need is your opinion on which spells ta use and then I’ll cast them myself.” He opened the door to a wood shed where Bunny kept his spell ingredients. “After that, I plan ta ask some of the tunnel critters to see if Pitch has been doin’ anythin’ else.”

North nodded and attempted a smile. “Still, it is good that Jack has made it this far, da? He might win.”

Bunny shook his head. “Don’t get ya hopes high North, he still has a long way to go.”

“Bunny,” North said, sternly wagging a finger. “You need to learn to be more hopeful.”

Bunny rolled his eyes. “Tell ya what, if by some miracle Jack wins the challenge, I’ll be the most hopeful guy on the planet.”

North gave a smirk as he shook a finger. “I will be holding you to bet.”

Bunny looked away as he lifted the lids off of his clay pots. If Jack did somehow win the challenge, maybe he would have a reason to be hopeful again.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack didn’t think it was possible for the tunnels to get any darker, but he was regretfully proven wrong. For the last couple of paths, Jack found it harder and harder to see. The weird thing was that he would see the egg shaped lanterns on the wall, but as soon as Jack got close to one it would suddenly go out.

Jack couldn’t fight the nagging notion that Pitch was messing with his challenge again. He cursed as he placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. His pace was getting slower now that he literally couldn’t see where he was stepping. He was ready to pound his hand against the wall in frustration, but then a miracle happened.

In a narrow tunnel to his left, he caught the blinking of a light. It wasn’t the same as the egg lanterns that seemed to glow like fireflies. This light looked much more like it was a flame.

“Hurry up boys!” a voice called. “My enchanted candle can’t keep those shadow things off our backs forever!”

Jack had no clue who had spoken, but like a moth to a flame, he was drawn into the tunnel and towards the light. If there was light, then he could gather his bearings and continue. According to the clock Bunny had given him it was close to noon on the surface and he didn’t have time to waste.

Jack shivered as he felt faint fingers trying to grip his heels and steer him away, but they grew weaker as Jack got closer to the flickering flame. Jack wondered what could have been touching him, but then recalled Pitch’s control over the shadows and decided he really didn’t want to know.

Jack wasn’t sure what he expected to see as he got closer to the light. He heard shovels and picks striking rock as the light got brighter. He had imagined many things as he got to the end of the tunnel. 

Jack had to admit, he was not expecting to find a group of tiny bearded men wearing tall red pointy hats staring back at him.

The little men froze in mid shove, and one who was holding a candle stared wide-eyed at Jack as he clicked his tongue. “Oh….um….hi. This is awkward.” He exchanged a look with the other men as he tugged his beard. “Who are you?”

“Um...Jack,” he replied. “And what are you guys?”

“Well,” the gnome holding the candle replied. “We’re gnomes. I’m Jeff, that’s Carson, Steve, Jason and….” Jeff frowned. “Aw, dang it, what’s your name, I always forget it.”

“Schmebulock,” the gnome replied.

Jeff snapped his fingers. “Right! Schmebulock! I really need to write that down.”

“Um...anyway,” Jack asked as he knelt to their level. “Are you friends of Bunny’s?”

“What! You mean that giant sized furball!” Jeff exclaimed as he threw his arms up. “He thinks he can boss us around just because he made these stupid tunnels. Nevermind, that we gnomes-”

“I’ll take as a ‘No’ then,” Jack replied as he stood up. So, these aren’t the friends North told me to watch for. 

“And that’s not bad enough!” Jeff continued, not clueing in that Jack hadn’t been listening. “There’s that creepy guy running around and making it hard to see in here.”

Jeff pointed to the large chest that was poking out of the dirt. “We’re trying to bury this treasure which has been kind of tricky with these pesky shadows popping in and out, what’s a gnome to do?!” Jeff pointed to his candle. “Lucky for us, I had my enchanted candle on me that repels all shadows.”

Jack nodded. So, it was Pitch’s shadows making it too dark for Jack to see. Fantastic.

“With that said,” Jeff chewed his bottom lip. “I’m afraid we’re kind of going to have to gouge your eyes out.”

Jack froze. “W-what did you say?”

“It’s nothing personal, but you did see where we buried our treasure and it will be a pain in the butt to have to bury it again.” The other gnomes raised their shovels as their eyes narrowed and gradually approached Jack.

“So,” Jeff continued. “If you could remain still, that would be appreciated- Hey! Wait, come back!”

Jack nearly stumbled, but kept his balance as he took off running. He could hear the gnomes calling his name as they gave chase.

Jack cursed abruptly, it was so dark away from the gnomes, he could barely see where he was going. Going into the light would bring him closer to them, so how was he suppose to-

Chirp!

Jack froze. A little hummingbird creature that held a tiny lantern waved at him from the opening of a small tunnel. The tiny creature flapped her wings and frantically gestured for Jack to follow her.

Jack paused unsure if he should go, but hearing Jeff’s shout made the decision for him.

“Get back here! We’ll let you keep your eyelids!”

“Right, I’m following the hummingbird,” Jack said as he lowered himself to the ground. The tunnel wasn’t big enough for Jack to walk into standing up, but he was fine if he crawled on his hands and knees.

Jack just made it inside as he heard the many feet of the gnomes running past the tunnels.

“Come on, boys! He can’t have gotten far!”

Jack breathed easier once he could no longer hear the gnomes. The hummingbird tugged on Jack’s ear and flew further into the tunnel before stopping and turning back to him.

“Right, I’m coming,” Jack said as he crawled forward. He had no clue if this bird creature was the friend North had told him about, but it seemed more promising than the gnomes. Much to Jack’s relief the tunnel got wider and taller the further he crawled and finally reached the point where he could stand again.

He dusted his pants as the hummingbird hung the lantern above his face to see. “Thanks,” Jack. “Just wish I could see where I’m going.”

“Hello! Jack, is that you?”

Jack paused at the sudden calling from some female voice. “Um...yes, but who’s asking?”

The hummingbird chirped happily and flew behind Jack to push him further. “I’m a friend of North’s,” the voice said again. “Keep walking straight.”

Jack did as instructed with much coaxing from the hummingbird who made comforting chirps in his ear. Up ahead, Jack could see a bright light.

“That’s it!” the voice said again and Jack saw a figure waving at him. “Towards the lantern!”

Jack raced forward and almost stumbled, but the figure caught him. “Are you hurt?” the figure asked as she held up the lantern.

“I’m fine, are you Tooth or Sandy?”

“I’m Tooth,” she said as Jack felt her take his hand. “But let’s do something about these shadows. I don’t suppose Bunny gave you something when you started the challenge?”

Jack fumbled and reached into his pocket. “A watch, but-”

“Perfect,” Tooth said as she reached for the clock. “Can you please hold out the hand that has the egg mark?”

Jack blinked, confused, but did as he was told. He then felt Tooth take his hand and press the back of the clock into it. Suddenly, a warmth spread from his palm and out through his fingers. 

Jack stared, stunned, as his hand glowed and the light moved up into the clock like it had a mind of its own. All of a sudden, the light burst out of the clock’s face and into the air like a sand storm.

A hiss of pain echoed throughout the room as the light took over and chased away the shadows. Jack blinked as he adjusted to the light and spun around. “What happened?”

“That watch contains ancient pooka magic and it chased away Pitch’s shadows.” Jack turned and paused to stare at Tooth. She was a larger version of the tiny hummingbird, but she had more human like features. 

“It’s a good thing you have pooka blood,” she continued. “Or we wouldn’t have been able to tap into it.”

“Wait, I have magic powers?” Jack asked as the smaller hummingbird perched on Tooth’s shoulder. That would have been useful to know.

“Well yes, but normally it’s very hard for a human to access.” She offered Jack a gentle smile and pointed to his hand. “That mark Bunny gave you means you’re part of his clan, which allows you limited access to it.”

Jack stared at the egg shaped mark at his hand. “Funny, Bunny didn’t mention that.”

Tooth sighed. “He probably didn’t think you need it, and it’s hard to perform on your own if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“So, I can’t make ahabit of it, eh?” Jack asked.

“I wouldn’t recommend it or you could hurt yourself,” she took Jack’s arm. “But come on, I need to give you a clue and you need to see to understand it.”

Jack nodded as he followed. “So, what are you exactly?”

Tooth laughed. “Well, people have been calling me the Tooth Fairy for a while.”

Jack blinked. “The Tooth Fairy? You mean the person that takes children’s teeth?”

She smiled proudly at him. “That would be me.”

Jack opened and shut his mouth. “You know I should be more surprised, but after seeing Bunny, and the actual Boogeyman, I’m really not.”

Tooth gave him a sympathetic pat as she led him into a large chamber and Jack stood motionless as he looked around.

The walls, every inch of them, had paintings on them. They were filled with lush green fields and trees with flowers of every colour in full bloom. The rivers looked real enough that Jack expected if he reached out, his hand would get wet. Then there were the pookas, hundreds of them working in the fields, or happily sitting beneath a tree.

Jack had to spin four times to soak in every detail, although he was certain he could be there for a hundred years and still find something new to look at. “What is this?”

Tooth gave a sigh that sounded of admiration and sadness. “This is Bunny’s memorial.”

Jack paused. “Memorial? For who?”

“For his people, the pooka,” she flew closer confused. “Bunny did tell you he was the last pooka, didn’t he?”

Jack’s eyes widened and shook his head. Bunny, was the last? How was that...wait, didn’t Pitch say something about that? And Bunny had said people didn’t believe in pookas any more, was this why?

Jack stared at the painting and reached out to feel the brush strokes of a pooka that was picking flowers. “What happened to them?”

Tooth looked hesitant as she stared at the paintings. “I don’t feel right telling you if Bunny didn’t...but if Pitch is involved in the challenge, you have the right to know.” 

Tooth flew up with her wings flapping as fast as a hummingbird’s as she traced her fingers over a pooka high up in a tree. “Pitch killed many of them and others who weren’t as lucky were turned into fearlings.”

“Fearlings?” Jack asked.

“Creatures of shadow, but they’re mindless and do whatever Pitch says.” Tooth flew back down and looked to Jack. “He used to be far more powerful and turned anyone he could, and he was determined to wipe out every pooka.”

“Why?” Jack asked as he stared at the painting. “What did they ever do to him?”

“They were keepers of the first speck of light ever created,” Tooth explained as she stood beside Jack. “It was Pitch’s greatest threat and he wanted to be rid of it forever, but it was carried away and protected by the last pooka that survived.”

Jack blinked as he realized what that meant. “You mean, Bunny?”

Tooth nodded. “He managed to use the first light to gravely weaken Pitch to the state he’s in now.” She chewed at her bottom lip. “But only after he was unable to save his people.”

Jack stared at his hands and then lifted to one of the pooka’s hand to compare. Jack and Mary were supposed to carry pooka blood in them, so in a way this was his family too. He frowned as he flexed his fingers against the large painted hand in front of him. 

“How long has he been alone?” Jack asked without a second thought.

“Centuries,” Tooth replied. “He tries not to show it, but I know he misses them.”

Jack pressed his forehead against the painting. After centuries of being isolated and knowing you were the last of your race, getting the call of the pooka and gaining the chance to have potential pooka join him again must have felt like a miracle.

_If I was the last human and given the same chance,_ Jack thought. _How could I not be tempted to take it?_

Bunny wasn’t as heartless a being as Jack kept hoping he would be. Jack couldn’t deny this truth any longer. Even when Bunny didn’t have to, he had saved Jack from Pitch and they had laughed over that silly wannabe knight. If the circumstances had been different, they could have been friends.

“Please, understand, that Bunny is only doing this because he has no choice,” Tooth said. “He honestly does hope you win, Jack.”

Jack looked up at the painting. “But if I win, he’ll be alone again won’t he.”

Tooth gave a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. “Not quite, he does have me, North and Sandy who you haven’t met yet.”

Jack swallowed, still feeling a lump of guilt in his throat. 

“Believe me,” Tooth said. “You winning, will be the best thing for Bunny.” She glanced at the watch. “And I need to give you your clue so you can go.”

Tooth extended her wings and flew straight up in the air. “I told you Bunny painted all of these.”

Jack spun as he took in the whole memorial again. “So, Bunny’s a painter?”

Tooth nodded. “Have you seen any of his eggs?”

Jack paused in thought. “You mean those googies? The eggs with the legs?”

“Exactly,” Tooth said as she flew up to Jack. “Bunny’s been also known to paint them as well.”

Jack blinked. He recalled seeing painted egg shells when Bunny was stopping Didymus from smashing them. “Why does he paint them?”

Tooth shrugged. “Eggs are an important symbol for pooka, it represents new life.” Jack stared at the egg shape watch and mark on his hand. “That does explain these things.”

“And no more time to waste,” Tooth said as she landed and pointed to the tunnel ahead. “Keep an eye out for Sandy. You should be warned he doesn’t talk, but don’t worry, he’ll give you a clue.”

“Thanks,” Jack called as he ran, but stole one more glance at the memorial feeling anew the lump of guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, yes it's the same gnomes from Gravity Falls and I swear they shall be the only Gravity Falls reference in this. ^_^


	5. The Last Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets his last clue but getting to the end is never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Believe or not I am almost done the last few chapters of this so hopefully I should be able to update this a bit sooner. ^_^

Bunny wiped the powder off his hands as he finished his incantation. “That should do it,” he muttered. It was unlikely Pitch would be able to break through the wards Bunny had set up centuries ago, but it didn’t hurt to hedge his bets.

He picked up the basket he had used to carry his supplies. “Better get ta the Warren,” Bunny said aloud as he turned. “No tellin’ what-”

Tooth suddenly crashed into him and fell backwards to the floor. She looked up in a daze, but gave a shaky laugh as she saw it was only Bunny. “Bunny! What are you doing here?”

“Strengthening the wards around my Warren,” he said as he offered a hand up. “Ya back already?”

Tooth took the hand, but fidgeted as she rose. “Oh...um...yes, my uh...thing, didn’t take as long as I thought.”

“Ya thing?” Bunny asked with a questioning eyebrow. “Ya mean ya deliverin’ coins for teeth?”

“Yes! That!” Tooth said and gave a high pitched laugh. “Turns out I can take a longer break than I thought.”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “Don’t see why ya came back. I already told ya there’s not much ya can do.”

Tooth’s eyes softened as she patted Bunny’s shoulder. “You don’t know that.”

Bunny said nothing as he pointed to a tunnel. “Take that and you’ll get back to the Warren a lot quicker.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Tooth asked.

“I will once I double check the older wards to be sure Pitch can’t squeeze through ‘em,” Bunny said as he went into the opposite tunnel. 

Tooth gave a nod as she flew into the tunnel. However, Bunny stayed to watch her as he drummed his fingers against his elbow. Something was up. He wasn’t sure what exactly, but his gut was telling him the others had been working behind his back. Bunny dwelled on this as he dove into the tunnel and drifted to wherever Jack was now.

08080808080808080808080

Jack felt his mind would explode any moment with all the thoughts swimming through his head. He couldn’t give up now just because he felt bad for Bunny. Mary was counting on him, and their parents would be waiting for them to come home. Yet, Jack couldn’t help but feel tempted to find out if there was a way for him and Mary to be in both worlds to ease Bunny’s loneliness.

Tooth had assured Jack that him winning would be the best thing for Bunny, but he wished he knew for sure. “This has become a mess,” Jack grumbled as he turned the corner and followed the patch of green grass. “Can anything else possibly go wrong?”

“Aha!” a familiar voice exclaimed. “Boys! We found him!”

Jack cringed as he turned to see the same gnomes from earlier standing ready with….wait, were those spoons and butter knives? Did he even WANT to know why they had them?

“All right, Jack!” Jeff bellowed, pointing a spoon at him. “We can do this the easy or the messy way!”

“Don’t you mean the hard way?” Jack asked as he stared skeptically. 

“No, I mean messy,” Jeff replied. “Cause it would involve us having to get tree sap, a ladder, a squirrel and that weird jelly Carson found-”

“Alright, alright, I don’t need the details,” Jack remarked and sighed as he gave a shrug. “You win! I surrender!”

Jeff and the other gnomes blinked. “Wait? Really?”

“Yeah,” Jack said with a shrug. “I know there’s no escaping it.”

“Oh, gee!” Jeff said with an impressed smile. “That’s really sporting of you.”

“But,” Jack said as he held up a hand. “Before I lose my sight, and possibly my life, I would like the request of writing a letter to my family.”

“Letter, huh?” Jeff looked to the other gnomes, but they all, except for Shmebulock who was staring off into space, shrugged as one. “I guess we could do that.”

“Great!” Jack said as he clapped his hands. “So, would you all mind turning around? It’s a private thing, you know?”

“Sure,” Jeff replied as the gnomes turned their backs to Jack. “How long will this take?”

“Oh, not long,” Jack replied as he quietly retreated into the tunnel. “I’ll let you guys know once I’m done, just keep looking away from me.”

“Fine,” Jeff said, but then stomped his foot. “Wait? What are you writing with? Do you even have paper?”

Jack ignored the question as he picked up his pace and ran. He had been hoping his trick would have distracted them a bit longer. He heard the gnomes give an outraged cry and start their chase again.

_I am really missing that knight right now!_ Jack thought as he swiftly ducked into a smaller tunnel. Jack then grabbed a rock and tossed it far ahead of the tunnel the gnomes were still in.

“I heard him up ahead boys!” Jeff called. “Don’t let him escape!”

Jack held his breath and clung to the wall as the gnomes ran straight past him. Once the coast was clear, Jack was able to breathe again. “I can’t go that way,” Jack muttered and looked into the tunnel he had just entered. “But the grass looks even more green this way, so maybe it’s just as well.”

Jack walked a few feet forward and the grass was indeed greener and in larger patches than the previous tunnel. “This has to be the right way.” He froze as he reached a wide section of the tunnel. “But this could be a problem.”

A large pond stood before him and even though the water was clear, Jack wasn’t able to see the bottom. He considered if this was somehow the wrong path, but could see the trail of grass continuing on the other side.

Jack chewed his lip as he picked up a rock and tossed it into the pond. He watched as it steadily dropped into the water, finally vanishing into the darkness below. “Too deep to walk across.” Jack then stuck his finger in and shivered. It was cold as ice. “I’ll probably freeze to death if I try to swim,” Jack muttered, but gave a sigh. “But what choice do I have?”

Suddenly, a golden stream of what almost seemed to be sand floated out from the other side of the pond. Jack jumped, and braced himself for an attack. However, the sand ignored him and instead anchored itself to Jack’s side of the pond.

The sand then formed an arch over the pond creating a bridge that reached to the other side. Jack blinked. Was this a trick? He tapped the bridge and to his amazement it felt as solid as stone.

Jack gazed up and placed one foot on the bridge. “Worst case, I’m in for a cold swim if it breaks,” Jack muttered as he placed his other foot. He paused, waiting for the bridge to groan from the added weight, but it didn’t.

Feeling more at ease, Jack continued his walk and peered over the side to the cold waters below. Jack kept waiting for someone to call out to him, but no sound came. However, as soon as Jack stepped off the bridge to the safety of the other side of the pond, the golden bridge collapsed. 

Jack watched as the flying sand then flew straight into the tunnel ahead. Curious, Jack chased after it and raced ahead until he heard clapping.

Jack slowed his paced as a little golden man with a warm smile came into view. The golden sand flew around the man, but when the little golden man raised his hand the sand flew straight into it and vanished, as if he was absorbing it.

Jack blinked dumbly as the man lowered his arm, but continued to smile at him. Jack’s memory then kicked into gear. “Wait, are you...Sandy?”

The man nodded, but still remained silent.

“And you’re supposed to give me a clue to find the Warren?”

Instead of talking, sand flew about Sandy’s head, finally taking the shapes of a question mark and a person which Jack figured was supposed to be him.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Jack asked as he stared in awe.

Sandy gave a shrug, then suddenly two pillows made of sand appeared on the ground. Jack stared in confusion until Sandy sat on one and patted the second one next to him.

“You want me to sit?” Jack asked.

Sandy gave a nod and grinned as Jack did as asked. The boy was amazed to find the pillow, despite being made of sand, was extremely soft. “So,” Jack started as he looked to Sandy and rubbed his sore feet. “How much further do I have to go?”

Sandy had a ruler appear over his head, and suddenly it snapped leaving only a third of it behind.

“So, I’m getting close?” Jack deduced, and Sandy confirmed with a happy nod.

Jack blinked, amazed. _I’m that close! I’m almost to Mary!_ Again, he was struck with his worry of Bunny, but Jack couldn’t ponder on that now. He glanced to his clock and sure enough, it showed it was only a few more hours until the sun was set to rise. He didn’t have time to doubt.

Jack’s eyes narrowed as he concentrated on Sandy. “So, what’s my clue?”

Sandy smiled and waved his hands to have the sand fly over his head again. Jack silently watched the sand take shape. Within seconds, a bunch of golden bees and butterflies filled the air.

The swooped and fly straight over Jack’s head as he laughed and held out a hand for a butterfly to land on. “I’m guessing Bunny’s Warren has a lot of these guys?”

Sandy nodded as an image of a flower bloomed over his head and a sand bee want to perch on it.

“Right, ‘cause it has a lot of flowers,” Jack replied thoughtfully. He was really starting to wonder what this Warren looked like. The bees and butterflies quickly dissolved which Jack took as his cue to go.

“Thanks, Sandy,” Jack said as he climbed to his feet. “Hopefully, I’ll see you and the others at the Warren!”

Sandy produced the image of a large four leaf clover which Jack assumed was Sandy’s way of saying “Good luck!”

Jack gave one more wave before racing back into the tunnels.

 

Sandy continued to grin, pleased as he watched Jack run off, but he dropped it as he heard a slow clap coming from behind him. Full of dread, Sandy turned as Bunny appeared from a tunnel and finished his clapping.

“Seems ya been busy, Sandy,” his eyes narrowed as he folded his arms over his chest. “Or should I say ya, Tooth and North have been busy, eh?”

Sandy sheepishly pushed his fingers together, but sighed silently and gave a nod.

“Right!” Bunny growled and pointed to a tunnel. “Back ta the Warren so I can have a word with the lot o’ ya!”

Sandy shook his head as he followed Bunny into the tunnels. So much for North’s plan of helping Jack in secret. He just hoped Jack had gotten enough clues now to find the rest of the way himself.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Back in the Warren, Mary grinned as she climbed up to the branch and swung her legs over it. “See! Told you I could climb it!” She waved her arms. “My brother Jack showed me how!”

North laughed as he gave an applause. “Yes, and I see he taught you well.”

Tooth couldn’t smile as she anxiously twiddled her thumbs. “Do you think Sandy found Jack?”

“Bah!” North said as Mary leapt off the branch and North caught her. “It is Sandy! He find Jack easily.”

“And Jack ain’t the only thing he found!”

Tooth and North froze as Bunny approached them. Sandy stood beside him and gave a heavy sigh. He looked to North and created a sand image of a cat running out of a sack.

Tooth bit her lower lip, but she then looked to Mary. “Do you think you could make me a flower crown? I would love to wear one.”

Mary beamed, unaware of the thick tension that hung in the air. “Okay! I’ll make one for Jack too!” She giggled as she raced towards a large patch of daisies. Once she was out of sight, North shook his head and looked to Bunny, who was still scowling.

“Bunny, we can explain-”

“About what?” Bunny replied and then snapped his fingers. “Oh! Ya mean how ya three have been interfering and breakin’ the rules of the challenge?”

“We have broken no rules!” North said as he stomped his foot. “If we did, Jack should have instantly lost and become Pooka, but he did not!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “All we did was give boy fair chance at challenge.”

Bunny grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. “That doesn’t give ya the right ta interfere when I told ya not to!”

Tooth reached out and touched his arm. “Bunny, we only wished to help Jack and if it didn’t break the rules, what’s wrong with that?”

Bunny frowned. “Cause he can’t win and all ya doin’ is giving the kid false hope that he can win this.” He shook his head. “And it will be even worse for him when he loses, that’s what I was tryin’ ta avoid!”

Sandy frowned and created a sand image of a map of a Warren and pointed to where Jack was.

“That is right!” North declared. “Jack has made it this far! There is chance! You have right to have hope.”

“Hope?” Bunny snapped. “I should put hope into some kid I barely know, believing that he can defeat the challenge that no human has been able to do before?!” He sighed. “I know it’s your job as Guardians to help children, including older kids like Jack, but it’s a lost cause!”

“Not only Jack!” North bellowed as he pointed a sword at Bunny. “But you as well! We can not sit back and see you be forced to take part in something you do not want to happen!”

“We’re your friends, Bunny,” said Tooth as she patted his arm. “We care about you too and we know you don’t want to do this.” She gently squeezed his arm. “After all you’ve lost, you have a right to have some hope for yourself.”

Bunny was silent. Jack was a smart kid and he had gotten a lot farther than he thought he would, even with the Guardians’ ‘help’ most humans wouldn’t have gotten half the distance Jack had. Was it possible he could believe a little that Jack could beat the challenge? Could he hope just a little?

“Bunny?” Tooth asked.

Bunny shook his head as he got out of Tooth’s grasp. “I’m going back into the tunnels ta be certain no one else, including ya three, mess with the challenge anymore.”

The Guardians exchanged a silent look with each other, but they all nodded. “Right, be back fairly soon. Jack...only has a few hours left,” he muttered, turning his back to them and heading back into the tunnels. “So, we’ll see if there was any point to ya three sparking up hope in the kid.”

And perhaps in Bunny as well, but he didn’t dare say that aloud or he might actually believe it. In either case, Jack’s fate would be decided in a mere few hours and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

 

Pitch fumed as he watched Jack’s image appear through his shadows. “He should not have made it this far!” He swatted the shadow away like a fly and growled. “It appears I have to take matters into my own hands.”

Pitch reached into the darkness that surrounded him and plucked out a scrap of a shadow. The next step would require a great amount of magic and will power. He had been hoping to not waste the effort on something so trivial, but he had been left with no choice.

Pitch rolled and shaped the shadow until it became a perfect ball. He then held it tightly between his hands and squeezed while chanting an ancient spell. Pitch shut his eyes and felt the shadow harden and take on a solid form.

Satisfied, Pitch smiled wickedly at the firm peach sitting in the palm of his hands. “Oh, Jack,” Pitch muttered. “Wait until you taste the dark treat I made just for you.”


	6. Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's close to winning but Pitch has a trick up his sleeve to stop him. Meanwhile begins to wonder if it's alright to have hope....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Did this story get updated in less than a month? It's a miracle! XD Believe it or not we're getting to the end here. Thanks to all that stuck with me this far.

Deep underground, a loud banging echoed throughout the tunnels as Jeff the gnome banged his head against the wall. “You know what boys? I give up! I’m starting to think it’d just be easier to rebury our treasure rather than hunt down Jack!”

“But, we’re just going to let that kid get away with tricking us?” Carson replied.

Jeff rolled his eyes as he slouched. “Boys, I’m tired, my feet hurt and I don’t know about you, but I’m getting sick of stumbling around in complete darkness!” He turned to them. “Don’t you agree? I mean, honestly, why are these tunnels getting so dark?”

The other gnomes didn’t answer him, instead they all shook and huddled together in fear. Jeff raised an eyebrow. “What’s up with you?”

“B-behind you,” Carson whispered as he pointed a shaky finger.

Jeff then realized he could sense someone looming over him. He reluctantly raised his head and stared into the sharp white grin of Pitch. 

“Hello, little gnome,” he said. “Now what were you complaining about?”

Jeff gulped as he backtracked his way to the other gnomes. “Oh, I was...uh...telling the boys how much I love darkness! Yup! Can’t get enough of the stuff! Right, guys?”

The other gnomes all nodded as they tried to use Jeff as a living shield. 

“Oh, good,” Pitch said as he knelt. “Because I have a task for you lot.” He held out a large peach in the palm of his hand. “Find the boy that has been running through the tunnels and give him this.”

Jeff arched an eyebrow. “What do we look like? A snack delivery service? We’ve got better things to do-”

Pitch summoned a shadow dagger and held it up against Jeff’s nose. “I’m sorry, in my old age I seem to have lost a bit of my hearing, but I’m certain you were saying you would be more than happy to do this.” He glared at the gnomes. “Or were you actually foolish enough to think of refusing me?”

Jeff gulped and laughed nervously. “Deliver one peach, yup, got it.” He took the peach from Pitch. “But, if we can’t find him-”

“My shadows will show the way,” Pitch said as the shadows on the wall swiftly merged together to form a large arrow. “And whatever you do, don’t tell the boy the peach was from me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” Jeff replied, grimly.

“Good, now off with you!” Pitch declared as he sunk back into his shadows. The gnomes didn’t dare move an inch until they were certain the Boogeyman was truly gone.

Jeff sighed as the gnomes walked to where the shadow arrow pointed. “How do we get wrapped up into these things?”

“Bad luck, I guess,” Carson replied as the gnomes nodded in agreement.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had changed his pace from a fast walk to a full run. It was only a few hours until sunset but he was almost at the Warren. Jack couldn’t explain how he knew this but he could feel it deep in his bones. He wondered if perhaps it was the Pooka blood in him, but decided the reason didn’t matter.

He was close to getting Mary back. That was all he could afford thinking about right now. He turned a corner and glanced at the two tunnels before him. As soon as he saw the trail of grass with a couple of eggs running around in the left one, Jack knew to choose that one.

Jack dashed in. If he kept up this speed, he should be able to-

“Hey, Jack!”

He came to a halt as the gnomes blocked his path and gave a loud groan. “Not you guys again!” Jack backed up, planning to try jumping over the group if he had to. “I don’t have time for this!”

“Whoa! Whoa!” Jeff cried as he waved his hands. “Relax...we...uh, we’re here to make amends.” He glanced back to the other gnomes. “Right, boys?”

“Yup! Amends! Yup!” All the gnomes cried in unison.

Jack paused, but he still kept his guard up. “Really?”

“Yeah, we feel real bad about trying to cut out your eyes and all,” Jeff chuckled nervously and then sucked in air. “So, we thought we’d offer you a ‘We’re really sorry’ present!” He brought his hands out from behind his back. “Ta da!”

Jack raised an eyebrow and kneeled. “You’re giving me fruit?”

“It’s a peach!” Jeff explained as he held it up to Jack. “Figured you be wanting something big and juicy with all this running around and all.”

Jack crossed his arms. “Yeah, sure, how do I know this isn’t a trick?”

“What?!” Jeff gasped as he held a hand over his chest. “Do you really think we would stoop so low as to fake an apology in order to trick you?”

“Yes,” Jack replied flatly as he looked to his watch. “Look, I have to go-”

“W-wait!” Jeff cried frantically. “Here, we’ll prove it to you, it’s not a trick.” He snapped his fingers, and pointed to one of the gnomes. “Here….uh.”

“Shmebulock!”

“Right, I really should write that down.” He tore off a piece of the peach. “Eat this!”

Shmebulock sniffed the piece of peach and then swallowed it in one gulp.

“See!” Jeff said as he pointed to him. “He ate it and he’s perfectly fine!”

“He’s not blinking, and he’s just staring at the wall,” Jack replied.

“He does that all the time!” Carson replied.

“Do you honestly think I’m that vengeful that I would risk one of my own fellow gnomes?” Jeff asked as he held up the peach.

Jack stared skeptically, and sighed. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he was honestly starving. Also, there was a chance if he kept refusing the gnomes they would keep pestering him until he did which could hinder his chances of getting to Mary. If he had a chance to get rid of them now he decided he had better take it.

“Fine, one bite and then you swear to leave me alone?”

“Yes!” Jeff said as he handed over the peach. “Gnome honor. We promise that you can keep your eyes, and that we’ll never bother you again.”

Jack tore off a piece and tossed it into his mouth. He had to admit, it was juicy, although there was an odd aftertaste that stung a little. The gnomes sighed in relief as Jack swallowed.

“There! Now will you guys go-” Suddenly, Jack felt dizzy, and his body felt numb. He gripped the wall for support. “What was in that peach?” he said, as he tried to fight off the wave of drowsiness that struck him.

“No clue!” Jeff said as he waved his arms. “Pitch, you see, he told us-”

“Pitch!” Jack yelled as he lost strength in his legs and collapsed. He felt cold now. “W-what did he-” He forgot what to say, as he was forced to give in to the cold and darkness.

Jeff didn’t move, waiting until Jack was no longer talking before he poked the sleeping boy. “Yessh, I’d hate to think what was in that peach.” He clapped his hands. “Right, boys, we did the deed, let’s get out of here!”

“Uh...Boss,” said Carson. “Shmebulock’s asleep too.” He pointed to the gnome that was now snoring loudly, even with his eyes open and staring at the wall.

Jeff sighed. “Okay, you two grab his legs, Carson you help me grab his arms, we’ll have to carry him.”

While the gnomes scurried off, Pitch smiled in glee as he watched from his shadows. “Good,” he said with a chuckle as he wove the shadows through his fingers. “Let’s make sure Jack has a pleasant nightmare, shall we?”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack’s mind was in a haze as he awoke. He was no longer in the underground tunnels, instead he found himself on the floor of a blinding white room. “Where am I?” Jack muttered as he arose, suddenly realizing his clothes had changed.

He was wearing an outfit a prince from a fairytale might wear. He had a flowing white cape, along with pants, a frilled shirt to match and the vest he wore had a dozen gems sewn on the edge. He fingered it, not sure if he should be concerned that he didn’t remember putting on these clothes.

Then he heard laughter, and Jack looked behind him. The room was filled to the brim with people all wearing similar outfits, except they all wore rabbit masks and were laughing to their hearts content.

One seemed to pay attention to Jack as they danced, spinning around him. “This is weird,” Jack muttered, as he searched for the exit. Unfortunately, it was hard to see as bubbles, and balls of bright light seemed to appear in every direction. “I’ve got to get out of here.”

“Jack!”

Jack froze and looked ahead. It was impossible but he could have sworn he heard Mary just now.

“Jack!”

He spun around. Up ahead he saw Mary, waving at him wearing a ball gown with puffed sleeves, but she wore no mask.

“Mary!” Jack cried as he made his way across the dance floor. Had he somehow reached the Warren? Had he won the challenge? Jack ducked and almost knocked dancers over until Mary was finally within reach.

“Jack!” Mary said happily as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into her chest. “You finally got here!”

Jack laughed, as he hugged her tightly. “I made it,” he whispered. “I made it in time.”

Mary stiffened within his hold. Jack frowned as he loosened his grip and saw Mary refusing to look up at him. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“But Jack, you didn’t get here in time,” she raised her head, which had now turned into the face of a rabbit. “You were late.”

Jack gasped and in his shock, stumbled into the couple behind him. He spun around and to his horror, saw the rabbit masks had now merged and become their actual faces. The world began to spin as couple upon couple revealed their new Pooka faces.

“No, I-I couldn’t have failed,” Jack muttered, and then felt a tingle on his hand. He stared in fear as his hands grew fur and changed shape before his eyes. Jack’s bones felt like they were on fire. He felt his face change and his nose grew twice its size.

“No, you were late,” repeated the Pooka Mary, as she held up a mirror. “See!”

Jack lost his voice as he stared at the reflection, to see a Pooka face that he knew had to belong to him staring back. Jack wanted to scream but found he didn’t even have the strength to do that.

So much was he in despair, that he didn’t feel the strong hands that shook him awake.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny was becoming anxious, and he felt unsure if he should give into the spark of hope within him or not. North’s words still rang in his head as he patrolled his tunnels. Jack was getting close. In fairness, he wouldn’t have gotten this far if it weren’t for the Guardians, but nonetheless the fact was he did have a chance of beating the challenge.

Bunny couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride at that. However, was that enough of a reason to start believing in Jack? To start to wonder what he would do if Jack and Mary were able to go home? Would Bunny feel right becoming a Guardian?

Bunny pondered these facts, but his train of thought was broken as he heard little feet coming from another tunnel.

“Come on boys!” a voice called as a group of familiar looking gnomes appeared. “Hurry up!” Bunny recognized the gnome called Jeff appeared as they carried a sleeping gnome. “I want to get-”

“Oi!” Bunny said as he blocked their path with his foot. “What are ya lot up to?” He normally didn’t mind gnomes, but this particular group could become real pests if Bunny didn’t remind them who was boss.

He had lost count just how many times he caught them trying to bury their, as they called it, ‘treasure’ in his tunnels. Course, Bunny didn’t quite understand how a pile of left socks could be considered valuable.

Jeff looked up at Bunny and moaned. “Aw! Come on! We’ve had a rough day!”

Bunny rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, I bet it was nothin’ compared ta mine, I’m sure.”

“You mock!” Jeff said as he let the sleeping gnome drop from his grip. “But we have to rebury our treasure because of that kid Jack!”

Bunny’s ears twitched. “Wait, ya ran into Jack?”

“Yeah! And he refused to let us out gouge his eyes out!”

“Ya tried ta what?” Bunny exclaimed, feeling his anger flaring but Jeff seemed oblivious as he continued to rant.

“Yeah, and if that wasn’t bad enough, we had to deal with that creepy Pitch too.”

Bunny forgot his anger. “Pitch? What did he want with ya?”

“Does it matter?” Jeff said as he prepared to pick up the sleeping gnome again. “We got to get moving!”

Bunny swiftly yanked Jeff from the ground, and let him dangle in front of his face. “What did Pitch want?”

Jeff waved his arms. “Geez! Relax! He just wanted to give something to that Jack kid I mentioned.”

“Jack?” Bunny felt alarm bells going off in his head and he gave a growl. “Tell me EXACTLY what happened!” He shook him. “Or Pitch will be the least of ya worries when I’m through with ya!”

Jeff gulped. “He just told us to give Jack a peach to eat! That’s all!”

“A peach?”

“Yeah,” said one of the other gnomes. “Jack ate a piece, and then he went to sleep.” He pointed to the sleeping gnome. “Shmebulock ate a piece to get Jack to.”

Bunny dropped Jeff as he bent over to smell the sleeping gnome. His blood ran cold. The gnome was reeking with shadow magic and if the gnome was reeking in it, than that meant so was Jack.

“Where’s Jack?!” Bunny demanded. “Tell me now!”

Jeff pointed a shaky finger into the tunnel. “Four tunnels down and to the left!”

Bunny bolted as he raced down the tunnel. He had to get to Jack, and he had to find him now!

 

Jeff stared dumbly as he watched Bunny go, and stomped his foot in fury. “That’s it boys! We are so MOVING from this place!”

“I’ve heard a place called Gravity Falls is nice,” said Carson as he raised a hand.

“Gravity Falls, eh?” said Jeff. “Sounds good to me, it’s got to be better than here.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Bunny was running on all fours as his cape flapped behind him. He had to find Jack! If Pitch had done anything to him, he was going to hunt that shade down-

He skidded to a halt as he turned the corner and saw Jack’s sleeping body lying face down in the dirt. “Jack!” Bunny cried as he rushed over and gently sat him up.

The boy was asleep but his face was filled with torment, and twitching with fear. Bunny cast his gaze around and spied the dreaded peach. He lifted it and tossed it once he sniffed it.

“The bloody bastard tricked Jack into swallowing shadows,” Bunny growled. Having shadow magic cast upon a person was horrible enough, but to physically have it inside you was a fate worse than death. A victim would be forced to sleep for years reliving their fears over and over again.

Bunny steadied Jack in his grip, as he went into his pouch and popped the cork out of bottle. “This won’t be pleasant,” Bunny said as he brought the bottle to Jack’s lips. “But I got ta get those shadows out of ya.”

Jack coughed as the green liquid filled his mouth but Bunny tilted Jack’s head back to get the medicine down his throat. “Come on, Kiddo,” Bunny muttered as he shook him. “Ya got ta wake up.” Jack had to wake up, or there was truly nothing for him to hope for.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack jerked awake, dying to flee, but large hands held him tightly and kept him from running. 

“Jack?! Ya awake?”

He gasped, and looked up dazed. “B-Bunny?”

The large Pooka sighed in relief. “Crikey! Ya scared the daylights out of me!”

Jack was about to ask what happened, when he remembered seeing himself turn into a Pooka and held up his hands in panic. To his relief, they were still his regular human hands, not furry Pooka hands. “I-I’m still me,” Jack muttered, as he rubbed his arms to warm himself of the chill that lingered. “I didn’t-”

He then felt something wanting to come up his throat, and nausea overcame him. Jack’s instinct was to cover his mouth but Bunny grabbed both of his wrists and kept them in his lap.

“Naw, ya got ta let it come up,” Bunny said, gently. “Don’t fight it, let the medicine take it’s course.”

Jack wanted to ask what ‘medicine’ he meant but then he fell forward, feeling he was going to be sick. He hacked, and gagged as he felt something slimy coming up his throat, even though it didn’t want to come out.

“Keep at it,” Bunny reassured as he rubbed Jack’s back.

Jack continued hacking, until thick black bile came out of his mouth. To his amazement, he felt more and more himself as each bit came out onto the dirt floor. Once it seemed no more was coming, Bunny held Jack as the boy recollected himself.

“Here,” Bunny said as he handed Jack a container of water from his pouch. “Drink slowly, though.”

Jack gratefully took the water, eager to get the vile taste out of his mouth. “What is that stuff?”

“Shadow magic,” Bunny explained. “The peach ya got tricked into eating was full of it.”

Jack grimaced as he clutched the bottle. He should have known better than to take it. “I was in some kind of ballroom, and Mary was there-”

“A nightmare,” Bunny explained as he took the bottle back. “If ya swallow shadows, it keeps ya asleep to dream ‘em over and over.” He reached in and held up a small vial. “I had ya drink this stuff, and it forces ya to toss it up.”

“Are you telling me I vomited shadows?” Jack asked in disgust as he pointed to the black lump. Wait? Was it moving? He really didn’t want to know.

“It’s the only way ta get it out,” Bunny said as he forced Jack to get up. “But no time, ya got ta get movin’!”

Jack’s eyes widened. Oh, no! How long had he been sleeping? He yanked the clock out, and cursed. An hour! He only had a hour! How would he make it there in time?

“Don’t give up.”

Jack almost forgot he was alone and turned to Bunny. He wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders. “I can’t tell ya where ta go, but I can say ya almost there! Don’t give up now!”

Jack chewed his bottom lip, suddenly he felt like Mary wasn’t the only counting on him to win, Bunny was too. His green eyes seemed brighter than before, full of hope. Jack felt calmer, and even more determined. He couldn’t let Mary or Bunny down. They needed him.

“I’m going,” Jack declared and started to run. “Meet you at the Warren!”

“Ya better!” Bunny yelled after him. “After savin’ ya hide this many times, I want it ta be worth it!”

Jack gave a smirk as he ran, and if he glanced back, he would have seen Bunny smirking too.


	7. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's almost to Mary but Pitch makes one last attempt to stop him. Will he make it home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the end folks. Thanks to all who stuck with this story despite the long wait between chapters. I had a ball writing this.

All Jack could do was run, there wasn’t time to stop, or even to breathe. It was almost sunset, and Jack had to make it to his goal before time ran out. As he ran, Jack could feel vengeful eyes stalking him.

His gut told him the eyes belonged to Pitch, and if they did, Jack wanted to be as far away as possible. The Boogeyman was probably furious Jack had awoken and would rip Jack to shreds if he got his hands on him. Jack’s heart was pounding in his chest but he cringed as he skidded to a halt.

Three paths stood in front of him, and he could only choose one. Panic started to overflow within him but Jack took a deep breath.

Calm down! You were given clues, remember? Use them!

Jack looked over the three tunnels, and recalled North’s clue. There would always be grass, and flowers leading to the Warren. The tunnel in the middle was bare, but the tunnels left and right did. So, the middle was out.

Jack frowned as he looked inside the left, and right tunnels, forcing himself to stay focused. “Both have grass and flowers,” he muttered and then snapped his fingers. “But Tooth said, Bunny likes to paint and would have those running eggs around.”

Suddenly, he heard the thumping of small feet. Out of the right tunnels, a painted egg scampered out. Jack was about to run head straight inside when, all of a sudden, three eggs came out of the left tunnel.

More eggs? Jack thought. So, between the two I should go with the tunnel that has more eggs. It made sense, but Jack had to be sure and all that was left was Sandy’s clue. Jack stepped inside and held his breath as he waited for a sign, any sort of sign.

Then, he heard a faint buzz. Jack remained still as a tiny honey bee flew up, and landed on a daisy. He was grinning like maniac as a butterfly also appeared and perched on a buttercup.

“That’s it!” Jack declared. “This is the tunnel!”

He lifted his foot to run but a black tendril wrapped around his ankles and yanked him off his feet. Jack flipped around and struggled to to break free as Pitch pulled back on the shadow that he was using to drag him.

“You are going nowhere!” Pitch roared, as the shadow drew Jack to him. “You will lose, become a Pooka like that furball, and there is no one to save you!”

Jack snarled, as he looked around frantically to find anything he could hit Pitch with.

Then, Jack felt a tingle in his hand. He glanced and saw the egg shaped mark on his hand was glowing. The watch managed to tap into Pooka magic before! Can I do it again?

The shadows’ grip tightened as they dragged him towards Pitch, who sneered at him like a cat staring down a mouse. “Your fate is sealed, Boy.”

Jack scrambled to his pocket, and wrapped his fingers around the watch. “Not yet!” His skin felt hot as he held the watch up and the clock face began to glow. The egg mark on his hand became brighter as Jack reached Pitch and shone the light directly into his face.

Pitch reared, shielding his eyes as his shadows dropped Jack like hot coal. “You insolent pest!” Pitch cried, keeping his eyes shut but waving his arms as if he hoped to somehow snag Jack. “You will pay for this!”

Jack didn’t stay to hear more insults as he bolted and ran back down the tunnel. He heard a hiss as he ran along the grassy path. More shadows were racing after him. Jack tried to pick up his pace but found it was pointless - the shadows were still closing in. Suddenly, he reached a downward slope.

Jack gave a yelp as he found himself sliding downward, taking a moment to glance up only to see the shadows were being blocked by some invisible wall. Must be Bunny’s doing!

Jack continued to slide down the tunnel, desperately trying to keep his balance with every sharp turn he made. Finally, he saw light up ahead. Jack gave a yell when he finally crash landed on the ground below.

He gazed up, expecting to see more tunnels but instead there was grass. Fresh green grass and every flower he could think of spread out for miles and miles. Back at home there had been a slight chill in the air but here it was warm like it was in the middle of spring.

Jack didn’t have time to take in a view as he glanced to his watch. He only had a minute! “Mary!” he called out as he raced ahead. “Mary, where are you?!”

“Jack?”

He spun around to see Mary peeking out from behind a tree while she was holding a couple of the walking eggs in her hands. It was the real Mary, not the imaginary one from his dream. The clock ticked loud enough for the world to hear. There were only seconds left.

“Mary!” Jack exclaimed as he rushed straight towards her.

Mary the eggs fell from her hands as she ran to greet her brother. They extended their arms out.

Tick! 3!

They got within an arms length of each other.

Tick! 2!

Their hands gripped each other as Jack pulled her in.

Tick! 1!

Jack collapsed as he wrapped his arms around Mary’s waist and clung to her.

Tick! 0!

The clock chimed loudly as the bell rang but Jack couldn’t hear it over his laughter. He’d done it! He’d really done it! Mary buried her face into his chest as Jack continued to hug her tightly.

“Jack, what took you so long?” Mary scolded. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

Jack lingered in this warmth of his sister as he forced himself to sit up. “Sorry, got held up.” He let go to examine his hand and was glad to see no fur starting to grow. However, the egg shaped mark still remained.

“It’s still there?”

“‘Fraid, that part is permanent.” Jack and Mary looked up as Bunny approached and stared at him proudly. “Ya beat the challenge so ya won’t become a Pooka - but by taking the challenge ya still a member of the clan regardless.” He gave a smirk. “Ya just a human member.”

Jack gave a soft smile a he rose. “I think I can live with that.”

Bunny looked ready to save something else but he was interrupted as North appeared and engulfed Jack into a hug. “Ha! I knew it could be done!” He kissed Jack on both cheeks before putting him back onto the ground. “I knew you were special boy!”

Jack rubbed his cheeks dazed as Tooth and Sandy clapped and pulled him into a hug. “Oh! I’m so happy for you, Jack!” Tooth said before letting go.

“Thanks, “Jack said but he frowned as he looked back to the tunnel he came from. “But Pitch-”

“Let us deal with him, ya just worry about gettin’ ya and Mary home.” Bunny said and he stomped his foot and a large hole appeared. “This will take ya back ta the surface and I promise it won’t take nearly as long as it did to get here.”

Jack nodded as Mary peeked into the hole and looked back to her brother. “Are we going home?” Mary asked.

“Yes,” Jack replied. “But I need a moment with Bunny first.”

Mary frowned confused but the others seemed to understand as North took her aside to give Jack and Bunny a moment alone.

“Bunny, thanks for helping me,” Jack replied softly. “And I know this will sound weird but...sorry that I won’t be joining you as a Pooka.”

Bunny blinked surprised but he gave a chuckle. “Ya worried about me being lonely, Kid?”

Jack debated if he should answer “Yes,” but Bunny answered with a chuckle as he patted Jack’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about me Jack, I’ll be fine.” He gave a side glanced to North, Tooth and Sandy before looking back to Jack. “I’m hardly alone and ya gave me somethin’ I haven’t had for a long time.”

“What’s that?” Jack asked as Bunny wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Hope,” Bunny replied with a nod. “And I wouldn’t have gotten it if ya hadn’t won.”

Jack wasn’t sure how him winning back his sister gave Bunny hope but the Pooka looked happy and that was enough to ease the guilt inside him. 

“Now get home,” Bunny replied as he shoved him towards Mary. “Ya parents are probably worried sick about ya!”

Jack laughed as he took Mary’s hand and they gave one final wave. “I’ll see you guys again soon!” he called out. “I can feel it in my bones!”

Bunny and the others gave a smile. “I’m sure we will, take care of yaself!”

Jack nodded as he scooped up Mary into his arms and gently held her as they stepped into the hole leading home. The pair of them joyfully screamed at the top of their lungs as they slid straight down the tunnels.

The tunnel seemed to continued forever until Jack saw a speck of light ahead. They popped out of the other end and Jack landed perfectly on his feet as he held Mary.

“Are we home?” Mary asked as Jack looked around.

He saw the familiar trees and their house was only a few feet away. It was early morning but Jack spotted the figures of what he knew to be their parents through their window.

“Yes, Mary,” Jack said happily as he carried her inside. “We’re home.”

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once Jack and Mary had vanished through the hole, Bunny gave a sigh continuing to smile. He looked to North who was also beaming and he knew the reason why. “Bunny,” North replied as he rubbed his hands. “You did say if Jack won challenge, you would be hopeful, da?”

“I did,” Bunny said as he folded his arms. For the first time in a long time, Bunny felt hopeful about his future. “I’m ready to take on that guardianship if ya all still want me.”

North laughed as Tooth cheered and Sandy gave Bunny a hug. Bunny hadn’t lied to Jack when he said he wouldn’t be alone. How could he, when he had his new Guardian family to take care of?


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the events of the Pooka challenge...

**Two Years Later….**

Bunny hummed to himself as he painted another egg and then set it loose to let it run into his tunnels. He watched it go as he felt a cold gentle breeze came through one of his tunnels. Bunny’s nose gave a twitch of a scent he knew by heart at this point.

He gave a smirk as a pale skinned boy wearing a brown hood over his head entered. “Thought you should know, you got a new group of gnomes living in your tunnels.”

“Again?” Bunny replied irritated as he set down his paintbrush. “That might explain who’s been smashin’ my googies.”

“Why can’t you just call them walking eggs?” the boy replied as he pointed his wooden staff at him. “Anyway, don’t worry. I threatened to freeze their butts off if they caused trouble.”

Bunny chuckled. “Otherwise they face the wrath of Jack Frost?”

“You know it,” Jack replied as he took a seat behind Bunny. “Speaking of which, I’m exhausted.” He stared at his hands. “Who knew making it snow could be so tiring?”

“It is when ya not use ta havin’ so much power,” Bunny replied as he picked up another egg to paint. “How’d the flyin’ go?” 

“Better,” Jack said as he leaned into Bunny’s back and the chill from Jack’s skin felt good on Bunny’s sore muscles. “I’m not colliding into trees anymore.”

Bunny chuckled. “Ah, an improvement then.” It had been exactly four months since not only had Manny chosen Jack to be a Guardian like him and the others but he had come to live with Bunny in the Warren.

Bunny would always recall the night clear as crystal. Bunny had been deep in the woods of Canada when a moonbeam had come to him and beckoned for Bunny to come and follow. New Guardian been selected! Come! Come! It had whispered gently.

Bunny had been confused as he opened a tunnel and followed its directions. It had seemed rather sudden for Manny to choose a new Guardian without any mention to them and he didn’t understand why it insisted that Bunny specifically be the one to greet the newcomer. Sandy was the oldest Guardian, it would be more fitting for him to greet the youngest. Granted, perhaps Manny had figured the last Guardian added should be the one to collect the next.

However, as Bunny appeared near a familiar forest and saw a brand new winter spirit standing in the middle of a frozen pond, Bunny understood. Jack had jumped when Bunny called out but the fear that had been written on his face instantly changed to relief as he charged forward and hugged Bunny like he had been expecting him.

It was then Jack explained what had occurred and they put two and two together. Jack had taken Mary skating but the ice had been too thin. They should have both drowned but Jack’s quick thinking had saved Mary before he fell through the ice himself. 

Bunny found this the hardest to swallow. Jack, the first human ever to have beaten the Pooka challenge and outwit the efforts of Pitch, ended up dying from simply drowning. Fate truly had a sick sense of humour. 

Without a second thought, Bunny had taken Jack under his wing, gone to the Warren and spread word to the other Guardians. North hadn’t seemed astounded at all to learn Jack had become a Guardian.

“Manny must have had eye on you since you beat challenge!” North had proclaimed. “You will make great Guardian.”

Since then, the others had been assisting Jack in mastering his new powers over winter. North had offered a room for Jack at the workshop, but Jack had asked if he could stay with Bunny. Bunny had been shocked but the other three nodded approvingly, not surprised that Jack would ask such a request. 

Bunny had found himself saying yes without a second thought and Jack had been in the Warren ever since. He had come to understand why Jack had asked to stay with Bunny. The fact was that Jack had drowned and left both his family and mortal life behind. Jack needed a quiet place to grieve and with someone who he knew had to go through it himself.

It took a while for Bunny to get used to a sudden cold breeze through the Warren but it was worth having the silent comfort of having another person with him. The Guardians were his family now but it felt nice to have another body in the Warren.

Jack had gone silent as he laid his staff on the ground. “I also dropped off the egg to Mary.”

Bunny paused in his painting and turned his head back. He knew exactly what egg Jack meant. Jack didn’t have believers yet and thus Mary couldn’t see him, that had been difficult for Jack. The girl had been depressed since his death and he checked on her constantly.

“Did she get the message then?” Bunny asked quietly.

It had been Bunny’s idea to pass a message on to her that Jack was alright. They spent days picking and painting eggs until they found the design Jack felt was just right. An image of Jack standing next to a rabbit, which Bunny hope Mary would translate to mean Jack was with Bunny.

Jack lifted his head and gave a half smile. “I think so. She didn’t say anything to my parents though,” he said as he hugged his knees. 

That made sense, from what Jack told Bunny he and Mary had never told their parents about Mary being taken by a Pooka. Jack had figured his parents were more likely to believe their children had gotten lost in the woods than imagining Jack having to race through the tunnels, fight off the boogeyman and risk becoming a Pooka himself to get them both back home. 

So, neither could imagine Mary would tell them about Jack living with that same Pooka now.

Jack raised his head and looked relieved. “She smiled, though, first time in months. I-I think she’ll be okay.”

Bunny lowered his brush and egg to ruffle Jack’s hair. “I’m sure she will and ya know once ya get some believers she might be able to see ya.”

Jack nodded, leaning into Bunny. “But it won’t be the same.”

“No,” Bunny replied, gently. “But, that’s part of change and all ya can do is take it one day at the time.” He gave a smile. “Believe me, I know.”

Jack nodded as he climbed to his feet. “Speaking of days,” he turned and grinned. “What do you want to do for our anniversary?”

Aster blinked. “Anniversary? Ya only been here for a few months, what do ya mean anniversary?”

“Not being a Guardian,” Jack said with a cocky grin. “It’s been exactly two years since I beat your challenge.”

Bunny stared and laughed. The day that not only did Jack beat a challenge no human should have been able to, but the day Bunny had gotten back his hope. How did he forget that? “And ya should get a reward should ya?”

“Of course!” Jack said mockingly. “I did beat you when you thought I couldn’t.”

“With help!” Bunny said as he jabbed a finger. “Ya wouldn’t have gotten far without North, Tooth, and Sandy.”

Jack’s eyes softened. “And you.”

Bunny went quiet and gave a smile back. “Yeah...well, ya would have made a terrible Pooka, mate.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “How can you have the nerve to say that when I got these,” he lowered his hood and jabbed at his long fluffy ears. “As a result of having Pooka blood?”

Bunny laughed. Yeah, that had also been ironic. It seemed Manny’s use of moon magic to revive Jack had caused the Pooka bloodin him to react. It didn’t cause him to change into a full Pooka, but it had resulted in Jack growing a pair fluffy long rabbit ears and a small fluffy tail.

Bunny had teased him for quite awhile, and how could he not? The kid looked adorable. “Those are improvements if ya ask me,” Bunny said. “But can’t do much about ya personality, I’m afraid.”

Jack smirked. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that!” He then pinned Bunny to the ground and started to tickle his sides.

“Oh! Ya don’t want to wrestle me, Mate!” Bunny laughed as they started to tumble like a pair of bear cubs. They both laughed as they rolled in the grass, filled with joy that neither of them ever had to worry about being alone.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to all who have read and enjoyed this story, it was fun to write. ^_^


End file.
